


Brilliant Gold

by Sarara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Hunk has two mums, Keith and Shiro are adoptive brother, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Oh my god why is there so much crying, Slow Burn, everyone is crying, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara/pseuds/Sarara
Summary: Shiro was 7 when he met Lance. The McClain had moved into his neighborhood with all the vigor a big family could have.“I’m Lance. Are you our neighbor?”“Yes, I am. My name is Takashi Shirogane, you can call me Shirogane. It’s nice to meet you.”Lance wrinkle his nose, “Shirogane is such a long name though. Oh, I know, why don’t I just called you Shiro.”Shiro’s eyes narrow in annoyance. He does not like Lance McClain. At. All.





	Brilliant Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrylovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/gifts).



> This have got to be the longest fic I've ever written. 25k. Are you frigging kidding me? Why did you become so long? Barely made it in time for the deadline too.
> 
> My gift for strawberrylovely for Shance Flower Exchange. She request yellow roses. I wish live up to her expectation. 
> 
> I used the prompt so little though >.<
> 
> In this story Shiro’s hair is normal black and Pidge never cut her hair or wear glasses.

****

Shiro was 7 when he met Lance. The McClain had moved into his neighborhood with all the vigor a big family could have. Large moving vehicles, shouting and grunting as the workers lift furniture and other miscellaneous stuff inside the two-stories house beside Shiro’s own.

He put down his book in favor of staring at the scene in childish curiosity.

Being an only son, seeing a family with five children is a bit surprising since the most he saw others have was three.

There are three boys and two girls, all seems to be more than five years above him. All except the youngest son who, in his observation, should be a year or two younger than him.

Abandoning his seat on the porch he crept forward toward the low fence separating their house. His heart thuds in his chest as he peaked his head over the fence. His mother would’ve scolded him for his behavior.

 _“I’ve never taught you this rude behavior, Takashi,”_ he could already hear her in his mind.

But his mother is not here and knowing and acting upon it is two different things. He was engrossed in watching one of the daughters playfully shoving her brother to notice one of the children had seen him. He turned toward the movement in the corner of his eyes and saw the youngest son making his way towards him.

He drops down to his knees, praying the boy will walk away and not point anybody in this direction.

“Hey”

His heart nearly jumped out of his throat as a chirpy voice sound from above him. He looks up to see the top half of the boy’s face peering down at him. His visible eyes curve in delight.

Self-consciously he stood up and return the greetings, sneaking glances around to see if any more had noticed them.

“I’m Lance. Are you our neighbor?”

“Y-yes, I am.” He coughs into his fist once to get rid of his blushing face. When he opened his eyes he put on his best manners as his mother had taught him. “Welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Takashi Shirogane, you can call me Shirogane. It’s nice to meet you.”

Lance wrinkle his nose, “Shirogane is such a long name though. Oh, I know, why don’t I just called you Shiro.”

Shiro knows that referring to someone with their surname is strange, especially more so among children. Not to mention his name is quite long. But he’s born and raised in Japan and only moved here due to his father promotion only two years ago. It’s hard to let go of tradition and he, as some form of rebelling, refuse to let go of the name calling custom. It took him nearly a month to get used to stating his name before his surname.

Lance had asked to shorten his name. That will not do as a nickname are used only by close friends and relatives. They just met a couple of minutes ago. Even his peers in his new school don’t have that privilege. Shiro doesn’t mind that they get his name wrong from time to time as long as they stick with it.

He was just about to reject Lance suggestion when someone enters their conversation.

“Who are you talking to, hermanito?”

From what Shiro had observed this one is the oldest son. Shiro figured ‘tall, dark and handsome’ look girls always talked about would apply to this guy.

“Diego! This is Shiro. He’s our neighbor.”

His brow tick in annoyance at the familiarity Lance portray. But he’s not about to make a fuss in front of Lance’s family.

“Hi, Shiro. I’m Diego McClain, Lance’s oldest brother. Sorry for the loud noise, please bear with it for a little more, it’s almost over. It’ll go a lot faster if someone starts helping out though.” He tousles his brother’s hair teasingly.   

“But I want to talk to Shiro more” the boy whine.

Despite his calm façade deep down Shiro is pissed. His moment to correct Lance had passed and he can’t think of a way to bring it up without sounding rude. Must he really endure being called ‘Shiro’ by these people?

“We need to go but when everything is settled we’ll come over to introduce ourselves properly. It’s nice meeting you Shiro.” Diego waved his hand in farewell and Lance follow his action.

“Bye, Shiro!” the younger boy called to him cheerfully and turn around before he can see Shiro’s eyes narrow in frustration.

He does not like Lance McClain. At. All.

\--------------------------------------------------

The McClain came over the next day as they’d said, bringing with them a basket of garlic knots.

Mrs. McClain is a beautiful woman who doesn’t look her age. Willowy figure with long flowing dark hair. Shiro wonders how can she gave birth to five children. She and his mother get along quite well and from then on they become a constant in Shiro’s life.

Mrs. McClain would come over to spent time with his mother often bringing Lance with her. Shiro can see that Lance is the apple of her eye. ‘A pleasant surprise’ she once called him. Shiro was forced to interact with the boy who annoyed him so much. It didn’t help that he constantly keep calling him Shiro.

Apart from Lance, he had also come to know the other McClain children. The most he’d interact with has to be the oldest son, Diego. He’s already sixteen and the most doting of the siblings toward his youngest brother.

The next one is Mia, the oldest daughter. She always has her nose in one book or another and at the age of fifteen she’s already read and understand most of the required reading material of the grade above her. 

The third and fourth McClain children are a twin. Rosa and Luca, a girl and a boy. Opposite as night and day with Rosa as vibrant as the sun and Luca as idle as the moon. But despite their difference, the twin couldn’t be closer and always seems to be able to communicate without their words.

They accept Shiro into their family without any hesitation. It still makes him surprised at how easy and quick for them to open their arms to him. He not complaining though. It’s like he gains a whole bunch of older sibling all at once.

Lance came over a lot and after a while, even stayed for a sleepover. When it became apparent that Lance is here to stay he resigned himself to the fact of being called Shiro from now on, and as time goes on he found himself minding it less and less.

\--------------------------------------------------

It Lance first day of elementary school and he couldn’t be more excited. He was already dressed and jumping on Shiro’s bed at 6:30. School starts at 8:30 and it only take a 10 minutes car ride from their houses to school including traffic. Shiro should have 1 more hour of sleep but no, the little monkey could not wait for him to get up because _“we’re going to be late Shiro.”_

“Ok, I’m up” the 3rd grader was not amused but one look at that beaming face he caved. Giving the younger boy’s head a quick ruffle he heads off to shower.

“I see you’re up early today Takashi. Excited for the new school year?” His mother said teasingly while placing a plate of toast in front of him and Lance. He gave her a flat look and bite into his toast, his parents laugh.

On the car, Lance sits in front on Diego’s lap humming happily.

“At least he woke you up at 6:30, he was banging on our door at 5:50, Rosa was already grabbing her baseball bat thinking it’s a robber.” Luca yawn. Shiro laughs wryly.

Mrs. McClain drop of the elementary schooler in front of their building before driving off to send the rest of her children at the secondary building. She’s been doing that for the past years now since all her children go to the same school as Shiro. When she first offered his mother was hesitant but gave in eventually from the amount of pleading from the McClain siblings. It still feels weird to have so many people wanting to spend time with him.

He reminds Lance of the time to come to the pick –up location before the new student got too excited and rush away from him.

He hoped Lance won’t get lost.

.

.

.

Lance is late.

He had been standing at the pickup point alone for 20 minutes now and Mrs. McClain could be here any minute. Just when he was about to walk inside to search for the Cuban boy he saw Lance walked out of the front door with another boy beside him.

They didn’t seem to see Shiro as they laugh and joke. A car pulled up beside them and the boy bid Lance goodbye before entering the vehicle. Only then did Lance saw him. 

“Oh Shiro, sorry did you wait long?” the Cuban bound up beside him all laugh and smiles and somehow it just made Shiro more irritated. Thankfully Mrs. McClain pulled up right then and Lance was distracted with retelling his siblings about his first day of school to notice that Shiro didn’t answer his question yet. 

He learned that the boy was named Hunk Garret and Lance met him during the opening ceremony.

“He has two moms and one of them owns a bakery and he shared some with me during lunch today and it was so good and we really must go there someday because you will love it Diego and I told him Mia love pecan pie he said his mom makes the best pecan pie and-”

“Slow down there” the high schooler laughed telling his youngest sibling to breath.

And that’s how it all starts. From that day on it’s always Hunk this and Hunk that. Lance was always late to the pickup point. Sometimes he was not there at all. Gone off to play at Hunk’s house and leaving Shiro to stand alone.

Fine, if Lance going to ignore him then he’ll ignore Lance too.

.

.

.

That went horrendously. Only now without Lance by his side did he come to notice how much he come to enjoy their time together.

Before when Lance was still too young to go to school he’ll always wait at Shiro’s house until he came back from school. He would happily greet Shiro and ask about his day. Mum would often invite him to join them for dinner and recently the boy would come over for breakfast like today too. His mum adored the brunette. It’s like having a second son she often said.

Shiro was a quiet child and quite mature for his age, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have friends but all that he has he held at an arm’s length. He was not prepared for Lance to come barging in and hug the life out of him. He also didn’t expect him to stay. But he did and now…now Shiro missed him.

He’s just going to be petty and say it. He doesn’t like Hunk Garrett. It doesn’t matter that he never talked to the boy because Hunk Garrett stole Shiro’s best friend away from him.

And the worst part is Lance doesn’t even seem to miss him at all.  

.

.

.

“Shiro. Shirooooo.” Lance is lounging on his bed trying to catch his attention but he refused to look in the brunette’s direction.

“Look at me,” Shiro continue working on his homework, “why are you ignoring me?” His fingers tighten around the pen. _‘You ignore me first’_ his mind supply.

“I’m so lonely Shiro.”

He knows the last part was supposed to be a joke but it hit him the wrong way and he’s already opening his mouth, “if you’re so lonely then why don’t you go play with Hunk.”

Without missing a beat Lance reply, “Hunk is busy today.”

So that’s it, huh? Because Hunk is busy so he comes to Shiro instead. If the Hawaiian boy was available Shiro bet Lance won’t even think about him right now. Slamming his palms on the desk he stood up, ignoring the loud sound of his chair crashing on the floor earning a startled look from the brunette.

“Get out.” He growls

“What?”

“I said _get out!”_ he jerks Lance up to his feet and dragged him out of his room, “Shiro wait!” He slammed the door in the other’s face and lock it. Breathing harshly he flung himself on his bed and growl into his pillow, frustrated with both himself and Lance. The boy didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just Shiro who’s being unreasonable.

Lance can be friends with anyone he wants.

Have as many friends as he wants.

Stop paying attention to Shiro if he wants.

He wants to apologize to Lance. He wants Lance to apologize to him. He want-he doesn’t know what he wants. He just wants things to go back to normal.

And preferably, that Hunk Garrett disappears.

He sighs, look at him being all petty again.

He eyed his homework from his position on the bed and think, might as well. He needs something to keep his mind off the current situation.

.

.

.

He was not ready to come face to face with the brunette the moment he opens his door. Curled up tight into a ball against the wall, Lance peeks his red-rimmed eyes over his knees to look at Shiro.

“I’m sorry” Lance hiccupped. Shiro blinked.

“Have you been here all this time?” That was what, an hours ago? Lance nodded and Shiro gritted his teeth, “why didn’t you say anything?”

“When Rosa get mad she likes to be left alone. When Luca try to talk to her she just gets angrier.” Lance unfurl himself, tear tracks eminent on his face. “I’m sorry for being annoying, I won’t disturb you when you’re doing homework again. Please don’t be mad at me.” Tears welled up in those cerulean eyes and Shiro felt like the biggest tool.

He dropped down to his knees, “It’s not because of that Lance, it’s-it’s not…you shouldn’t…I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s my fault you got mad at me.”

Shiro shook his head, “no it’s not. It’s my own fault…I think too much and let out my anger onto you. It’s unfair of me, I’m sorry.” He looks down sadly, guilt tugs his mouth down into a frown.

Soft hands came up to cradle his face and he looks up to meet with sincere blue eyes, “do you want to talk about it?” Lance asked him in a soft whisper. Hesitantly, he nodded and led the younger boy to sit on his bed. He took a deep breath organizing his words, determined to be as honest as possible. Lance deserved at least this much.

“Ever since you started school you’ve been spending time with me less and less. I’m not saying you have to be with me all the time but…you kind of always have been, you know? With me. All the time. Since we first met and…and now you’re not. You’re always with Hunk now. It’s always Hunk this and Hunk that and you’re not here anymore and it’s been…quiet.” Shiro swallows bracing himself for what he about to admit next.

“I-I guess, I was lonely. I was angry because you pay attention to Hunk more than me and today you came over after not having for so long and it’s only because Hunk was busy. I was jealous that you like Hunk more than me now, that you replace me with Hunk. So I scream at you and that’s uncalled for and I’m sorry and I understand if you-oomph.”

Lance the wind out of him when he launches himself against Shiro’s chest, pushing him down on the bed. Lance trembling on top of him.

“I’m sorry Shiro” the boy wail into his shirt “i-i-it’s j-just.” Shiro makes a shushing sound, rubbing the other’s back comfortingly. Lance took a moment to rid himself of the hiccups, “we’re a big family you know? Dad is the only one working and to support us he’s rarely home, so I never went to kindergarten. Mum and Diego was the one who teaches me all the necessary school stuff. All I ever had was my family.”

“So when I first met you I was very happy. You were my first friend here and you’re very nice so I like you very much. That’s why I always want to be around you.” Shiro blushed.

“Hunk is very big but he’s very gentle and shy and I really like him too. I was excited to have more friends and I-I” Lance look at him apologetically, “I didn’t realize that I was ignoring you. I would never do that. You’re my best friend Shiro!”

The word 'best friend' caught him by surprise and he presses down on the surge of excitement the words bring. “I like Hunk, but I like you more.” The corner of Shiro’s mouth lifted at the declaration, so sincere and yet so childish to the point of adorable.

“How much more?” He teased

“A lot more. I like you the most. You’re my no.1 friend Shiro.” Ok, now he’s getting embarrassed. 

“Alright. I believe you. Can you get off me now? Your snot is all over my shirt.” Lance looked at him hesitantly, “you’re not mad anymore, right?”

“Yeah, I’m not mad anymore.” Lance smile happily and quickly get off him pulling him up by the hand towards the door. “Your mum should finish with dinner by now, let’s go eat, I’m starving.” Shiro wants to tease the Cuban about how childish it is to be hungry the moment the problem is gone but he holds his tongue, only because his stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly too.

The next day Shiro went over to Lance’s place for a change of scenery. Halfway through their homework, he heard a loud engine sound stop in front of the house. Lance spring up to his feet and rush outside, curious Shiro follow.

In front of the house is a classic Harley with a sidecar. Its owner is a tall gangly mid twenty man with long pale blond hair. Beside him stood Hunk holding a white cardboard box smiling excitedly.

The moment he caught sight of Shiro his smile quickly vanished and he shifts uncomfortably behind Lance.

He quickly looks around him but found nothing. The realization that it’s _him_ that makes the boy nervous make him frown deeply. They’ve never talked and only met during those brief moment after school. He’s sure he never did anything to upset the younger boy.

The two boys waved goodbye to the blond man and Lance pulled the larger boy over which he follows, albeit hesitantly.

“Shiro this is Hunk. Hunk this is Shiro my best friend and neighbor.” The words best friend make him stretch up a little taller as he extends his hand in greetings. “Hi, I’m Takashi Shirogane but you can call me Shiro.” Ah, how far he had come. He’s not even a bit irritated at the nick-name anymore.

Hunk looks at his hand cautiously like it going to turn into a snake and strike him. He reaches out slowly and grasps Shiro’s hand, “Hunk Garrett, nice to meet you”, pump it twice and let go quickly. Seriously, what is happening? Does he look that scary?

The boy looks even paler when Lance said he needs to go ask his mother something and left the two boys alone in his room.

Hunk swears he’s going to kill Lance if he makes it out of this room alive. When he invited him over he didn’t expect to see _him_ here. ‘Him’ being Takashi Shirogane. The older boy has been glaring at him since the first time he saw him at school. Hunk doesn’t know what he did to anger the other boy but whatever it was he’s not ready to confront him. If ever.

He jolts to his feet, ready to run when the other boy let out a sound. Shiro looks up in surprise at the action and smiles a wry smile trying to placate the situation.

“Hunk was it? Can you uhh tell me what about me made you so scared?”

Hunk look at him in disbelieve. Is this guy for real?

“Only if you tell me what I did to make you so mad.” He replies half expecting the other to explode at him.

When Shiro looks at him all confused he gingerly sit back down, still maintaining some distance between them in case he really has to make a run for it.

“Well, you uh were always glaring at me, you know? At school. And I’m quite sure we never met before then.”

Shiro felt horrified at what Hunk told him. Has he been that open about his dislike for the boy? He really is the worst.

“I’m sorry,” he bows his head a little in apology, “it’s a personal reason but be assured that it’s not your fault of any kind. I was just…being silly. Please, can we start again?”

Hunk look back between the offered hand and Shiro’s pleading look. He nodded his head and, this time, firmly shook the other’s hand, a light smile on his face.

Lance choose that moment to come back holding a tray of drinks and a plate of pecan pie slices.

“How are things going,” He asked innocently looking at Shiro. It dawns on him right then what the brunette was trying to do. ‘You little-’, he thought amusedly.

Lance asks about the guy that came to dropped Hunk off since he never met him.

“Oh that guy? His name is Rolo and he works at my bakery for a long time he’s practically family. His sister, Nyma, used to work for us too but she went off to open her own hair salon. She still comes over to help if we’re ever short on staff. Usually, my mum will come to pick me up after school but if I ever need to go anywhere else then Rolo will take me. You never saw him when you came over because that’s the time he usually goes on delivery.”

As they ate their snacks over video games, Shiro had to admit, the pecan pie Hunk brought over was the best he ever had.

Hunk gives him a happy smile when he compliments his mum’s dessert and he felt a pang of guilt stab at his heart. Hunk is a sweet child, quite shy but very earnest and Shiro felt bad about thinking so poorly of him.

Hunk punch Lance lightly on the shoulder for a comment the brunette made and they both burst into fits of giggles. Shiro smiled at how well these two fits into each other.

Alright, fine.

For all the future delicious treats the Hawaiian was sure to bring around, Shiro will share Lance with Hunk.

After all, he’s Lance’s no.1.

Gotta be the bigger man.

\--------------------------------------------------

During his holiday after 5th grade, his parents announced that they’re going to Japan and before he knows it they’re already boarding a red-eye flight heading straight for Tokyo.

He found out during the plane ride that they’re going to a funeral.

His aunt’s and uncle’s funeral.

Both of them worked as a police officer and were involved in a bank robbery shootout. His uncle died shielding a little girl and his aunt a while later at the hospital from excessive bleeding. All that’s left is Keith, their only son, his younger cousin who he’s close with during his life in Japan.

The boy was always so energetic and often say he’s going to grow up and be a police officer like his parents. The boy he met in the funeral was nothing of the sort. Curled tightly in the corner of the room ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. Shiro included.

He can’t find a remnant of Keith anywhere on the boy’s tear-stained face.

.

.

.

Keith refused to come out of his room that night, quiet sobs slipping out from under the door every now and then. His mother attempts to talk to him but was only met with silence.

Shiro was so tired when he retreated for the night, according to the time difference it’s already 9 am back at home. He didn’t get to sleep at all yesterday. Despite how tired he is he couldn’t sleep, too worried about Keith. So he picked up his phone and line call the only person he wants to talk to right now.

“Shiro” Lance voice filter in through the phone, his eyebrow tying into a knot, “how are you?”

It seems so selfish of him since this is a difficult time for Keith. Shiro still has both of his parents. But those two deceased people are his family too and no one had asked how’s he’s doing. He thinks he fine but apparently he’s not because the moment he heard Lance’s worried words meant for him, he crumbles.

His aunt and uncle are dead.

He may have only lived with them for five years of his life but he loved them very much. He always admired their dedication to their work and, for a short period of time, consider becoming a cop when he grows up. He wants to ask them so many things but…he can’t do that now.

And there’s Keith.

Keith who he saw as the younger brother he never has, who’s always full of life but now is no more than a lifeless doll and Shiro don’t know how to help him. 

And Lance, oh so wonderful Lance takes it all in without any hesitation. Through his sobs and hiccups Lance was there whispering soft comforting words to him and by the end Lance voice too was quivery. Shiro smile through his tears feeling his chest warm with the knowledge that Lance was crying with him, that no matter what situation Lance will always be there for him.

He was not surprised when his parents decided to adopt Keith. The paperwork went through easily with the help of his uncle’s old friends and after only a week they’d everything sorted out and ready to fly home.

Keith insists on carrying his parents’ ashes by himself, the only time he talked at all during the past week. They’re going to bury his aunt and uncle back in America so Keith can be closer to them. 

.

.

.

Shiro dreads and anticipated the moment he’s going to introduce Keith to Lance. Lance knows a lot about Keith since he called the brunette every day during his stay in Japan but Keith never even heard of Lance before.

To Shiro Lance is an amazing friend, but he’s not so blind to not realized that the brunette could be overwhelming sometimes, and with Keith’s emotional state right now he’s not sure if the Cuban’s bright personality will have the opposite effect or not.

When the McClain come around that day to pay their respect Shiro took Lance by the hand up to Keith’s room. He doesn’t know what to expect from this but Lance always has a way with people and he’s hoping he can work his magic this one more time. Who knows, Keith might open up to a person his same age more.

“I’m Lance, nice to meet you, Keith.” Shiro knows he made a big mistake on never correcting Lance on Japanese name calling custom the first time they’ve met when Keith’s face suddenly turned dark.

 _“It’s Kogane to you. Only my family are allowed to call me that.”_ There’s so much venom that Lance’s face paled and Shiro suddenly felt protective but before he could say anything Keith already slammed his door shut.

Lance tried several times more after that. Addressing Keith as Kogane like his was told and coming around every day trying to strike up a conversation with the half-Japanese boy. Keith only answers with one or two words before walking away. Lance always bound back though, more determined to befriend his brother even more and Shiro was so proud.

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into a month since Keith been here. Progress is slow but Keith no longer scowls or walk away when Lance enters the room. Once or twice the brunette was able to hold a conversation for longer than 5 minutes. Lance insists Shiro celebrate with him that first time.

A fair open up in the town square before the start of 6th grade. Both his family and the McClain decide it would be good to take Keith out and maybe take his mind off his misery with carnival games.

Shiro nearly shout in triumph when he saw Keith’s eyes sparkled at all the game stalls, etching towards one to get a better look. His mother paid the stall vendor and hand the boy a basket of 5 balls needed to knock down the tower of cans. Keith shyly thank her and took the basket. He missed 3 out of 5.

Lance eyed the boy intensely before walking forward and paying for his own basket. 4 of his balls hit the mark and he received a small prize.

He then turns to Keith and smirk.

Shiro looks at him in horror not understanding what the Cuban was trying to do and certain that whatever his progress with Keith was already down the drain.  

Keith, like one would expect, was pissed and ask for another basket which he got 4 out of 5 this time. Lancer throws a perfect 5 and got a bigger prize which he didn’t say anything but the gloating look he gave the pale boy said it all.

Then they were moving, stalls after stalls, the two boys locked in a match no one knows how it’s going to end. Lance kept on winning and Keith keep getting angrier. 

Lance’s siblings had split to go enjoy the fair while the adults settle in a coffee shop nearby. Only Diego and Shiro were left to make sure the two boys don’t kill each other. Well, more like Shiro trying to keep Keith from killing Lance, Diego just walk after them with a smile.

They must have played all the games in the carnival, Lance’s winning streak still going strong, until they come upon the ‘Ring the Bell’. Without a word Lance waltz up to the game operator and got his hammer. If the situation wasn’t so dire Shiro would have laughed at how the lanky boy struggles to lift the large hammer over his head.

Lance snap forward and brought the tool down hard earning quite a high score for a boy his size. He turns around with a smug grin and hands Keith the hammer which the half-Japanese snatch away.

The pale boy plants his feet firmly on the ground and lifts the heavy instrument over his head. Keith let out a breath and adjust his grip. Shiro’s heart raced in anticipation.

Then the boy tilts forward and slams the hammer down on the pad with his whole body. The light bar climbs up higher and higher.

Shiro must have stopped breathing.

Then the light slowed down, slower and slower until it reached Lance’s…and past it by one bar and stopped there.

Keith let out a loud cheer, fist pumped in the air in victory, face flushed with excitement. He turns around quickly and points at Lance’s face.

“I WIN!” he exclaimed happily with a large grin on his face, arrogance dripping from his voice.

Shiro expects Lance to be miffed and demand a rematch. Keith must have thought so too.

They did not expect Lance to let out a joyous laugh, hands applauding the other boy’s victory. “Yes, you did. Congratulation.”

Keith’s smirk falters and he lowers his hand in confusion. Lance only look back at him with an adoring smile.

“It was fun wasn’t it?”

Oh

OH!

He understands now what the Cuban was trying to do. He looks at Diego, who winks back at him and huff a laugh. There’re never anything to worry about in the first place, is there?

Keith was spluttering, face going redder by the second as he stares at the dark-skin boy before him, unable to comprehend the situation. In the end, he hid behind Shiro’s back refusing to look at the other boy.

Lance’s shoulder falls at the rejection.

They passed another game booth on their way back to their parents and Lance demand they stop. Shiro doesn’t think Keith will take him up on the challenge anymore but Lance was already cocking his gun and taking aim. Maybe he should coax his brother into this one last time. After all, Keith really did seems to be enjoying himself.

The ringing of the bells brought him out of his thought to see the booth operator congratulating Lance on getting first prize. The man hands him a large purple stuffed hippo and Lance briskly walked up to his brother whose still hiding behind him.

“Here” he offers the hippo to Keith who peaked out from behind his brother. “I just want you to have fun but I did something wrong and now you’re angry. I’m sorry.”

He can feel Keith’s fist clenching his shirt as they stand there. A beat too long and Lance was already withdrawing with a forlorn look on his face.

Keith quickly darts out from behind him and grab the hippo holding it against his chest. “Y-you gave me this already didn’t you? You can’t take it back.”

Keith buried his blushing face into his new present when Lance smiles back at him happily.

They’re still quite a way from being friends but with time Shiro knows Lance can do it.

He’s that first one to be able to make Keith smile after all.

.

.

.

Since the fair, his brother was keeping to himself less and less. The dark cloud hanging over his head was slowly dissipating and Shiro and his parents couldn’t be happier.

Keith starts helping around the house and slowly smile more and more.

The smile disappears whenever Lance came around though but its steam from the pale boy’s stubbornness and not because he still holds some form of animosity over the brunette. On the contrary, after that day Keith has become very fond of Lance.

Shiro can see it in the way Keith’s eyes lit up when saw Lance at the door or how he tries to subtlety listen in to their conversation when Lance was not looking. He really wants to tell Lance that Keith slept with the hippo every night but don’t want to invoke the pale boy’s wrath upon himself.

The night before the start of school they were sending off the brunette at the door. Lance was already halfway to the front gate when Keith called out to him.

“Y-you can-can” Keith struggle to say

“-ith” came the soft whisper even Shiro, who was standing beside him, was unable to hear, let alone Lance who was standing further away.

“What?”   

“I SAID YOU CAN CALL ME KEITH!” the boy screamed and slammed their door shut.

 _“What”_ Keith spat out at his brother, face flushed, before stomping up to his room.

Shiro let out an amused chuckle. His brother is so dishonest.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later Lance called him to gushed about the new development in his relationship with Keith. Shiro listens on with a smile on his face as he peeked into Keith’s room. The half-Japanese was enthusiastically packing his school bag, the stuffed hippo sitting on his bed.

He’s certain tomorrow is going to be a good day.

.

.

.

He was wrong because that afternoon as he waits for the two boys at the pick-up point Lance walk up to him with a troubled face while Keith lagged behind looking worried. The brunette refused to answer any of his questions.

The last straw was when Lance didn’t follow to come over to play at his house like he always did for the past 3 years.

“What did you do?” he loomed over his little brother the moment they’re in the privacy of his own room.

“I didn’t do anything”   

 _“Don’t lie to me Keith”_ the boy flinched at the malice in his tone and he took a few calming breaths to compose himself.

“Even when you were giving him the cold shoulder he was never disheartened but today he looks so sad. Something must have happened Keith and I need you to think.”

Keith bites his lips as he looked at the ground, eyes moving from side to side replaying the day in his mind. “I don’t know. He was fine all morning and then at lunch he introduces me to Hunk then-then he became weird after that.” It must have something to do with Hunk then Shiro conclude. He felt something tug at the hem of his shirt, “is it because of me?”

Keith looks up at him with watery eyes and Shiro make a snap decision. Taking Keith’s hand he pulled the boy after him towards the McClain’s house. No used fretting over things they don’t know, asking the boy himself is a faster way.

Luca frown at Keith when they enter the house and Rosa led them upstairs. The late-teen hold up a finger against her lips before quietly open her older sister’s bedroom door. Inside Mia is sitting on the floor with Lance cradled in her lap. It seems like they arrived in the middle of a conversation.

“-and then I introduce him to Hunk.” Lance goes on while Mia smoothes his hair down tenderly. “When Hunk called him Kogane, because I told him Keith don’t like people calling him by his first name without permission, Keith just tell him to call him Keith.”

Ah. So that’s the problem.

“I know it’s bad of me but I feel so disappointed because-because Keith was so angry when I called him that and it took so long…and he just met Hunk today and he already…” Lance swallow “is it because it’s me? Did Keith hate me that much? I don’t know what I did, I’m sorry.”

“NO!” Keith rushed out from beside him and burst into the room startling both of its occupants. “I don’t hate you, I-” his brother stopped before saying what he really felt. That’s something they must work on in the future.

“Then why?” Lance whispered after getting over the initial shock

“It’s because…Hunk is…you…mmmh” Keith was on the verge of tears now, so overwhelmed with all the feelings he couldn’t put into words fast enough and unable to voice. Taking pity on his brother Shiro step up and rest his hand on the boy’s trembling shoulder.

“What Keith is trying to say,” he looks at Lance earnestly, “is that the reason he let Hunk called him by name is because of you, Lance.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. In Japanese culture, it’s normal to call everyone by their surname even your friends or classmates. First names are reserved for people who we deemed close or feel comfortable around with. Sometimes it took years before one can move up to first name basis but some can be instantaneous. The reason Keith allow Hunk to call him by his first name right away is because Hunk is your friend, because Keith really value your friendship,” he ruffled his brother’s head teasingly when the boy tried to hide his face, his ears a glowing red, “he want to be friends with your friend too.”

“Is that true?” the Cuban boy had now crawled out of his sister’s lap and is gazing up at them hopefully. Keith hesitantly meet those ocean eyes and minutely nodded his head.

The smile on Lance’s face was so bright Shiro has the urge to shield his eyes. The Cuban boy tackled his brother down to the ground clinging to him laughing happily.

“Let go of me McClain” the poor boy tried to fight off the offending limbs but to no avail

“Nuh-uh, it’s Lance now and no I’m not getting off. You like me, Keith likes me.” The brunettes sing the last part happily making his brother’s face goes a deeper shade of red.

He looked at the scene fondly and once again marvel at the power the Lance seems to possess. His heart fluttered when those sapphire orbs look straight into his and couldn’t help smiling back when the brunette reach out his hand to him.

He joins Lance in snuggling up to his brother trapping the pale boy between them as they coo and tease him. It’s a miracle Keith didn’t combust yet.

When they leave Luca pat Keith on the head as a sign of forgiveness.

Shiro smile when he saw the three boys chatting away happily at the pick-up point the next afternoon. If he noticed Keith standing a little closer than normal to Lance he didn’t mention it.

\--------------------------------------------------

At his school when you moved up a year you moved together as a class and will continue so until you enter secondary school. This will be the sixth and final year he spent with his classmate. Despite their time spent together somehow their relationship never changed. Shiro blamed himself that didn’t try harder to get acquainted with everyone. Now all of them had established a firm friendship within their own circle it’s impossible to enter without feeling like an extra.

“Everyone please welcome your new friend” his teacher announce at the start of class.

The new student’s name is Matt Holt and the teacher assigned Shiro to be his guide around the school for the day since their seats are beside each other. When lunch came Shiro took him around the school pointing out various important rooms and places.

Matt is an easy going fellow with a peculiar sense of humor which interest Shiro more than drive him away. Somehow their conversation arrived on the topic of their family and Shiro found out that Matt has a younger sister named Katie who happen to be in the same years as his own brother.

Shiro made a mental note to ask Keith if his class have a new student.

“I’m very worried about her.” Matt heaved a huge sigh “she’s smart so she get to skip a year and I fear that the older kids will pick on her. She already got picked on quite a lot at our old school so she developed some bad personalities and trust issues. I hope no one tries to steal her peanut butter cookies again. I don’t want to meet the principle right on the first day of school.”

There’s a story behind there somewhere and Shiro wants to know. No, no, Shiro, you’re not that close to start nosing about other people’s affair. Lance is rubbing off on you. When he thinks about it, Lance and Matt would get along splendidly.

That evening when they got home he found out that no Keith’s class didn’t get a new student, but Lance’s did.

“She’s really small and really pretty but when people go up to talk to her she ignored them. She declines the girls’ invitation to sit with them during lunch too. At the end of the day, she made such a bad impression of herself that all the girls ignore her.”

Seems like Matt’s worries are spot on. He told them about Matt and what he told Shiro during lunch. When he finish Lance has this determined look on his face which Shiro found familiar. Keith seems to know the look too as he groans when Lance turns to flash him with all its glory. 

“Let’s ask her to lunch tomorrow Keith.”

Keith wanted to say no. He’s fine with only having Lance and Hunk as friends. He likes his little group as it is. But the more he looks at Lance’s pleading eyes his refusal became harder and harder to say. Resigning himself he grunts out his agreement and was rewarded with an armful of Lance.

His brother snickers from behind the brunette and Keith gave him his meanest glare daring him to say anything.

Seeing Keith’s trying to intimidate him made Shiro want to laugh harder. Did his brother think doing that with a blushing face is a good idea? It’s hilariously adorable.

The next day at school Lance goes out of his way to greet Katie and start up a conversation with her. No matter how much he tried she blatantly ignore him and he thinks he was coming on too hard when she sent him an annoyed glare. He quickly excuses himself back to his desk where he began to scheme his next move, missing how the people who witness the scene shoot the new girl dirty looks.

She declined his invitation to lunch that day. And the next. And the next day too.

By Thursday, after the fourth rejection, Keith was starting to get annoyed.

“What’s her problem? You should stop already, it’s obvious she doesn’t want to be friends. Just let her be alone with her laptop.”

Hunk was fidgeting with his empty sandwich wrapper, “maybe she doesn’t like us”, he said dejectedly.

“Obviously. We’re strangers, not to mention older. Shiro said she got picked on at her old school because she’s a nerd. She probably has trust issues. We just have to keep trying. No one wants to be alone.” Lance turned to smile at his two friends and, after a bit, they return it albeit more from exasperated fondness than happiness.

That day after school as he walked to the front with Keith and Hunk he found Katie frantically looking inside a rubbish bin.

“What are you doing?” Her head jerks up from the bin at Keith’s voice, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears, hair falling down from her ponytail in a heavy mess. Hunk panicked, “are you alright?”

She whips her face with her sleeves, promptly ignores Hunk to focus on Lance instead. “Have you seen my laptop?” Since he’s the only one of their group that’s in her room he’s the only one who knows how it looks like.

Lance tilted his head in confusion and she spins away on her heels. 

“Did someone took it?” her steps faltered, “is that why you’re looking in the bin?” She clench her fists and growl, “it wouldn’t be the first time.”

The boy that kept pestering her these past few days went silent. How bizarre. She never thought the day would come when she wishes he wasn’t quiet.

“Alright.” A hand landed firmly on her head and messing up her hair even more. “Tell us where else you need to look. It’ll be faster with the four of us.” The boy, Lance, give her a reassuring grin. She looks at him incredulously, then tow the other two not far away. The big one is smiling at her while the smaller one scowl.

She didn’t think they would really help when she told them the remaining places. Even the scowling one was shipping in. They didn’t have to. She was always so rude to Lance that she won’t even be mad if he left her to search alone.

They finally found it inside one of the bin by the front gate. Lance and Hunk cheered when Keith lift it up above his head like a trophy. She swears that she didn’t cry when they handed it to her, bright smiles adorning their faces.

The next day started as usual with Lance greeting her at her desk. When she replied he looked so shocked she nearly get offended. What? She’s capable of being nice. After what happened yesterday did he think she’ll keep ignoring him? The other two was no better, looking at her with such stupid faces she was hard press not to make a sarcastic comment or two. It’s just lunch, what’s the big deal?

.

.

.

“Then she asks Keith why his name is Keith and not something more ‘Japanesy’”, Lance recall with a voice laced with mirth to Shiro during their daily late-night calls.

Started after Hunk’s first visit to Lance’s house and has been going on since then. They talked about everything from the small bug Lance found in his morning juice to Shiro complaining about the amount of homework. Sometimes it goes on forever and sometimes it’s only a brief goodnight. No matter the length Shiro cherish these private time. It’s one of his highlight of the day.

Shiro could practically see the brunette doing the quotation mark sign in his head, “I mean who does that? It’s like, oh my god, Karen, you can’t just ask people why they’re white.” Shiro snorted and he heard Lance let out his own giggled. “Shut up, 'Mean Girls' is a classic, Shiro.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything”

“True that Hunk and I thought it too but we weren’t just going to come out and ask it. That’s just rude.”

“So did he tell you?” Shiro already knows why of course. Apparently, it’s a sore subject for his brother since the name brought him many teasing from other kids back in Japan. Keith’s name when pronounced in Japanese tongue will become Kiisu, which sounds very similar to how Japanese pronounce the word kiss. You see where he’s going?

After the fifth smooching face anyone else who try to tease the pale boy got their face smashed in. His aunt was so proud.

“Yeah, he did. Apparently, it’s a toss-up between Keith and Akira so his parents decide to settle it with arm wrestling. His mum wins.”

The next Monday Matt told him how happy he is that his sister finally made some friends. The fact that they’re all boys doesn’t even faze him. He also noticed that it’s been a week that he and Matt have lunch together. He guesses they’re friends now.

The fact made him giddy enough for Lance to ask him why is he smiling so much. Lance wouldn’t understand. The boy charm people too easily.

Keith does and he got teased for having a crush which he retorts with, that if he did then Keith had one with Lance too. That shut the boy up quickly.

Matt and Katie came over in the middle of the third week. Didn’t want to miss out on the gathering, Hunk came over too. They learned that Matt likes to refer to his sister as Pidge as she used to be so small and fluffy it reminds him of a baby pigeon.

That prompt Lance to start cooing at the girl and Matt didn’t hesitate to chime in. The girl was so red. Shiro can’t decide if it’s from anger or embarrassment. After shutting the two up with a pillow to the face she admits that she doesn’t care if they used the name too. Hell, Matt used it so much even her parents were starting to call her it every once in a while.

It’s a cute name he has to admit.

And his previous guess is right. Matt and Lance did get along splendidly.

\----------------------------------------------------

It’s during the middle of 9th grade that it hit Shiro like a ton of brick.

Somehow, he had developed some sort of feelings for Lance.

Lance his neighbor.

Lance his best friend.

Lance who’s always been there for him since 8 years ago.

When did it start? When did he stop seeing Lance as a friend and something more? This is quite troubling since he doesn’t know what to do with the new information he suddenly obtains. Not to mention he still needs to get out of the bathroom and face the boy soon.

Let him go back 5 minutes before this. Yes, you heard that right.

5 minutes.

It’s quite recent.

It’s a normal school day and Lance was having breakfast with them. He was sitting opposite Shiro chatting away with Keith about their schoolwork. He notices the crumb at the corner of Lance’s mouth and without any thought, reached out to wipe it away.

The brunette turns to look at him and smile.

It might have been because of the place when Lance choose to sit because the sunlight that streams in through the windows hit him just right making his skin and hair glow a soft gold. Those blue eyes sparkle brilliantly and the smile makes him lose his breath.

_‘God, I love you’_

His thought came to a halt. Even with the sleepiness still, linger at the back of his conscious he realize that those words mean more than friendship. He got up quickly and rush to the bathroom to gather himself.

And here he is, 7:50 on a Tuesday morning hyperventilating in the bathroom because he just realized he’s having a crush, with the said crush sitting no more than 10 meters away oblivious.

Fuck his life.

.

.

.

“FINALLY!”  Keith throws his hands in the air exasperatedly. They’re in Shiro’s room. Keith had cornered him inside when Shiro refused to answer him why he’s been avoiding Lance all day.

The said boy didn’t even realize it, too busy with his oncoming project to come over today providing Keith with the perfect opportunity for interrogation. Having nowhere to run Shiro told Keith of his epiphany and dilemma. When he finish Keith just give him a long hard look before asking him to confirm.

Now he’s furiously typing on his phone ignoring Shiro who look at him incredulously. He’d just spilled his heart out for Christ sake, pay attention to him a little. Feeling offended he tried to ask Keith to stop typing but the pale boy holds up his hand to stop him mid-sentence and went back to typing.   

SO RUDE!

He huffed and turned away intend to give Keith the silent treatment.

“They’re on their way”

Curiosity kills the cat and he forgoes his silent treatment (he have a feeling Keith didn’t even notice it anyway) to arch an eyebrow in question.

“Hunk, Pidge, and Matt. They’re coming here right now.”

“Why?”

“To plan your date with Lance”

If he was drinking something he would have done a spit-take.

“What…why…you were talking to all three of them?” Ok, that’s not the best question to ask right now but could you blame him because, WHAT?

Keith shows him his phone screen, “I was having a group chat with them.” The name of the group is ‘The Elephant’ and Shiro have a feeling they’re not talking about the animal.

“I’m not in the group”

“Of course you’re not and neither is Lance. It’s a group we made to specifically talk behind your back.”

Wow. His brother is shameless.

True to his words a moment later they heard a pair of tires screech in front of their house and thundering of footsteps running up the stairs. Matt burst into the room and bend down to wheeze pathetically by the doorway. Pidge came up behind him giving her brother a deadpanned look. She looks at Shiro and smirks, “sooooooooo,” she drawl out the os with the most condescending look Shiro had ever seen on a 13-year-old, “it’s finally happening, huh?”

“Seriously dude, what took you so long?” Matt bounces back from the lack of breath with a smile and plops himself on the bed beside his friend. “We were dreading it’s never going to happen.”

The sound of motorcycle engine came from outside and another set of hurried footsteps up the stairs. Hunk kicks his door open. Shiro thinks he’ll need a new one soon.

“WHAT DID I MISSED!?”

Keith who was playing on his phone answer in everyone’s stead, “nothing much just Shiro finally realizing he like Lance.” He said it so nonchalantly that Shiro felt so offended. It’s a big deal, ok? He’s having a crisis here for Pete’s sake.

“You just realizing this _now?”_

Why do people keep saying that? It makes it seems like he’s the one who didn’t know anything.

“You might just realize this now but you were showing it _waaaayyyy_ before this” Matt smiled at him cheekily and everyone nodded in agreement. “Not to mention your late phone calls every night.”

Shiro blanch. How did they know about that? He whips his head towards Keith. His brother has the nerve to shrug, “the walls are thin.”

He wants to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment.

“Braced yourself pal” Matt put his arms around Shiro’s shoulder in a comforting way, “it’s only going to get worst from here.”

Matt gives him a look sympathetic. Shiro look at him puzzled.

“The moment you realized you’re in love is when everything went to shit. Suddenly you can’t remember what is considered normal behavior, everything feels so awkward, then the stress comes, then the jealousy and then everything will CRASH AND BURN BEFORE YOU VERY EYES BEFORE YOU CAN TELL HER YOU LIKE HER. YOU WANT TO TELL HER YOU’RE SORRY BUT IT’S TOO LATE BECAUSE THAT JERK WADE DECIDE TO SWOOP IN AND NOW SHARRON IS BLOCKING YOU ON FACEBO-”

Pidge hit him upside the head shutting him up mid rant, “excuse him, old wounds, also Sharron is a bitch.”

He would have pestered for more details (because let’s face it that story sound so juicy) if the thought of all that happening to him didn’t scare him shitless. He can already see himself being awkward around Lance, he already started today. Then Lance will demand answers. Answers that Shiro are not ready to give. Then they will have a big argument and…and…oh god is Wade going to appear. Do they even know a Wade? But they live right next door so it doesn’t matter if Lance blocks him on Facebook right? Right?

A snapping finger in front of his face brought him back to reality. “Earth to Shiro” Keith face was inches away from him.

“Are you alright? You look so pale.” Hunk hovers behind Keith

“Yeah” he replied shakily, no one is convinced but decided to leave it in favor of planning.

“So where should they go? I suggest the aquarium since not many people go there, it dark perfect for romantic moments and also Lance loves sharks.” Matt piped up after recovering from his mini-meltdown. He’ll have to ask Matt to tell him that story someday.

“OH, OH!” Hunk exclaimed excitedly raising his hand up like in the classroom, “Lance love the peach tea at their café, buy that for him and he’ll be shouting his love for you for everyone to hear.”

He’ll _definitely_ buy that tea if it’s the last thing he does.

“Didn’t they have a small Ferris wheel? That’ll be a good place.” Pidge mumbled. Shiro frown, “a good place to what?”

“Kiss him” Keith smirk when Shiro spluttered at him red-faced.

“Ki-kiss him? I can’t do that. What if-what if he didn’t even like me?” Worst case scenarios began to pop up in his head. What if Lance doesn’t want to go on a date with him? What if Lance feels so repulse by Shiro kissing him he never talk to Shiro again. What if Lance hate him?

“Stop it” Keith barked at him angrily. Shiro was sure his face is not the best right now because everyone is looking at him worriedly. He tries to smile so they wouldn’t worry but it comes out weird and pitiful.

“Whatever bad things you’re thinking, stop it. It’ll be alright, you hear me? Everything will be fine because Lance likes you too.” Keith’s firmness in his words eases Shiro a little.

“Trust us in this Shiro. Like the way we’ve observed you, we’ve observed Lance too. He can’t stop talking about you.” Hunk soothe

“We love both of you. So, if it’s not mutual we wouldn’t push it to happen.” Pidge wink

“These three spent the most time with him. If they said Lance like you, I’d believe them.” Matt smiled

He looks around at their encouraging smiles and felt himself give in because giving in means he’s embracing the thought that he and Lance could become something more. And isn’t that a wonderful thought to have.

.

.

.

The plan was simple. They’re going to make plans to all go to the aquarium this weekend then cancel at the last minute so Shiro can take Lance alone.

He argue that this weekend is too fast. It’s already Tuesday so that means he only has three days to prepare himself. The others ignore him though and Lance had already said yes to Hunk’s invite before Shiro can stop him.

Those three days must have been the longest and shortest days of his life. On Friday night he was frantically raiding his closet for an outfit. Everything is not right. It’s too plain, too flashy, too weird or too…something. Ugh, why does he have so little clothes? He should have gone shopping. Should he go shopping? Can he still go shopping? Are there any clothing stores that are still open at 11 pm?

“You need to calm down” Keith look up from his phone. Oh, he totally forgot Keith is here. He’d called the other to his room to help him pick out an outfit for tomorrow, which turns out to be a bad idea since everything Keith picked out seems to either come out of gangster movie or from the 80s.

“How can I calm down? I told you guys I need more time but did you listen? Noooooooooo. And now I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!” He’s this close to pulling out his hair.

Keith has the audacity to scoff at him, “You sound like a girl and also, Lance wouldn’t care how you dress.” He knows his brother had a point but he wants tomorrow to be perfect. This is Lance we’re talking about. He’ll probably look cute in whatever he’s wearing tomorrow and Shiro wants to look good standing beside him.

He decides to consult the experts online and settle on a simple white button up with his sleeves rolled to his elbow and a light blue short pants. Paired up with brown moccasins and a sling backpack he was ready to go. Keith looks at the outfit and roll his eyes but didn’t insult it, so Shiro thinks it’s good enough. It should be, he copied the male model to the T.

Tomorrow comes and Shiro is second-guessing his outfit again but Keith demand he wears it or else he’ll embarrass him by telling Lance how Shiro fuss over the clothes like a little girl.

Putting on the outfit both of them made their way over to the McClain house. They were given permission to goes in whenever they want but Shiro insisted on ringing the doorbell every time. Mia opens the door and led them to the living room to wait for Lance.

The brunette came down the stairs a couple of minutes later with a pout. “Hunk said he has to go help his mama with a last minute birthday party for this kid so he can’t come today.”

Shiro was quiet for a beat too long and Keith cleared his throat urging him to say what they’d practice, “Matt and Pidge also called. Their parents arrange an impromptu family trip to the science exhibition in the next town over so they’re not coming either.”

With that said Luca and Rosa pop their heads out of the kitchen to look at Shiro with a weird gleam in their eyes.

“Then it’s only us three?”

“Actually it’s only you two.” Keith’s comment made Mia, who was already looking at them over her book, put it down entirely. Keith with a straight face just said, “I don’t like aquariums.” Lance never look more offended. Shiro wants to face-palmed at this brother’s reason.

By now Rosa was grinning like a maniac and Luca was, miraculously, smirking. Lance didn’t see any of it and was busy screeching to Keith about the awesomeness of aquariums to hear Mia huff out a chuckle as she looks knowingly at Shiro. Wait. Did _everyone_ know about his crush except for himself? Shiro avoids looking anymore at Lance’s siblings.

When Keith refuse Lance challenge of trying to make him like aquariums for the third time Luca interfere by inviting Keith to play video games with him and Rosa. Keith promptly accepts making Lance pout heavily and Mia send them off at the door. Lance stomped on ahead but Shiro turns back to look one last time to see Rosa and Luca had joined their sister by the doorway, both giving him a thumbs up. Keith is their too, waving at him with a proud smirk on his face.

He quickly turns around but he’s sure they can still see his ears turning red.

They take the bus that will take them directly to the entrance of the aquarium. Luckily the route is a roundabout way into town so not many people take it. There's still no seat left for them when they get on but the walkway is clear for them to stand comfortably. As they stand there chatting Lance suddenly look him up and down, “we match!” he said excitedly causing Shiro to look back and forth between them.

Lance is wearing a simple short sleeves white-T with fade blue jeans shorts. A yellow converse and a satchel. It’s not exactly the same but similar enough to say that they’d match.

“We’re going on a trip only the two of us wearing matching clothes. If I was an outsider I would think we’re on a date.” Lance said cheekily. Shiro coughed and silently thank Keith that he made him wear the outfit today. He really does have the best brother.

They arrived at the aquarium which thankfully was not so crowded. Inside Lance were zipping this way and that, can’t decide on where to go first. Shiro pulled out a note his friends (*cough* matchmakers *cough*) assemble for him. On it contains the best schedule that will allow them to go see everything Lance like and end with the last ride on the Ferris wheel. Hunk also includes all the food and snacks that the brunette favor and where to find them.

Quickly reading over the list he tucks it back in his pants pocket and suggests they go see the deep sea section first. Since it’s close to the dolphin pool they can grab a good seat when the show starts an hour from now. Beaming Lance took hold of his hand and hurriedly lead him to their destination.

Shiro wants to scoff at himself for blushing at the friendly contact. This is not the first time they hold hands, he feels like a young maiden in a romance novel. ‘Well, you didn’t realize you like him then’ his brain reasoned with him.

He never has any thought on aquariums but apparently, they’re quite fun. The deep-sea fishes are really interesting and the jellyfishes are very pretty. He can’t remember the last time he watches a dolphin show and he found himself oohing and aahing along with the kids in the audience.

“You’re so adorable” Lance comment fondly as they eat their lunch at the nearby café. Shiro chokes on his drinks. The brunette laughs around his straw sipping happily on his peach tea.

The day went by with them looking at all kinds of sea life in each section of the park and attending shows. Lance was gushing excitedly at the shark tank. Shiro would be too if that one particular shark would stop following him around and side-eyeing him creepily.

“Aww he likes you”

‘As food maybe?’ but knowing how fond of sharks Lance was, he kept the comment to himself.

Before he knows it they getting on the Ferris wheel 10 minutes before closing time. The only sound is the creaks of the nuts and bolts as the carriage moved upwards. Lance gaze out the windows, legs swinging back and forth lazily.

Shiro’s brain was working a mile a minute. He was not ready for this. According to the plan he was supposed to tell Lance he like him and they would kiss. How the _hell_ is that going to happen? He could feel himself sweating. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut.

‘Come on Takashi Shirogane, be a man. You can do this. What’s the worst that could happen?’

Psyching himself up he was ready to move on with the plan.

The sight of Lance’s looking right at him made his confession died in his throat.

“Thank you, Shiro, for bringing me out today.” The soft smile sends his way made his heart squeeze in his chest. “Dad was always busy with work. I know he’s doing it so we can have a nice life and I’m grateful for it, but I wish we can have a family trip with all of us together sometimes. I can’t remember that last time we had one. Mum was busy lately, always seems to be out. Diego is so busy with college he only comes home during the weekend. Mia is preparing for exams. Rosa and Luca were off on their own as usual. I don’t know. I guess I was feeling kinda lonely recently. Then everyone decides to bail out on today’s plan.”

That hit a cord in his heart. He shouldn’t have agreed to the plan. They should have all come together, Lance would be happier that way.

“But you came. Everyone’s gone but you came. You really are the best Shiro!” His heart shook at the bright smile the brunette gave him.

He wanted to smile and cry at the same time because –this- _this_ is the worst that could happen. He could lose _this._

This smile.

This voice.

Lance.

He was not brave enough to carry on knowing the future might be void of this boy before him.

So he smiles back and just says, “For you, anytime, Lance.”

He can pretend that that is a confession and he can pretend that the gleeful laugh that answered him is the answer he wants. But who is he to lie to himself.

Takashi Shirogane is just a coward.

\----------------------------------------------------

Keith gave him hell that night, alternating between raving at him and typing angrily into his phone. Then the four decide to do a group call which his ‘lovely’ brother put on speaker phone so they can have a go at him simultaneously.

When the call ended he feel only six inches tall.

Keith looks at his sorrowful state and sighs heavily.

“I don’t understand? Did the date not go well? Is that why you didn’t tell him?” the bed creak as the half-Japanese seat himself beside his brother.

“It went really well. The only way it could be any better were birds suddenly serenading us and petals fall from the sky while unicorn puke out a rainbow.”

Keith let out a small chuckle. If his brother can joke like this then it’s not as bad as he thought. “So, what?”

“I just got scared that’s all. I mean what if he didn’t feel the same way and this jeopardize our friendship. I would hate myself if I know I’m the one who fucks up our relationship.”

Keith scrutinizing his brother. Taking in his gnawed up lips and heavy frown. Downcast eyes and white knuckles. “You were downplaying it when you told us how much you like him.”

Shiro glanced up to look at his brother who, once in a blue moon, was the picture of calm. He smiles humorlessly, “I didn’t know until today.”

Keith’s forehead creased as he took hold of the older boy’s shoulders, “He likes you, Shiro. Trust me. We wouldn’t have pushed if we not certain. We just want both of you to be happy.”

“I know and I love all of you for that.” Shiro wants to say he’ll try, just so Keith will lose those worry lines, but he’d lied enough for one day. “I need more time. I’ll tell him eventually. Just not…right now.”

Keith reluctantly agrees and bid him goodnight, leaving him alone to think things through. He went to bed with a heavy mind and no closer to an answer.

He didn’t even realize Lance didn’t call him that night.

\----------------------------------------------------

He was jolted awake by loud banging on the front door and frantic ringing of the doorbell. He cast a curious glance at his clock and see that it’s 6:02 am. Who could be at the door at this hour?

He opens his door to see Keith was also coming out of his room rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He heard the front door open and his mum greet the visitor, “Oh Diego! What happen?”

The next thing he said made Shiro’s blood freeze in his veins, “have you seen Lance?” Something about the tone made fear grip at his heart and he hurried downstairs. Diego was at the door still in his pajamas talking to his parents. The moment he saw Shiro he lunge forward, “Shiro! Have you seen Lance? Did he come here last night?”

The once calm and collected college student is gone. Before him is a man full of desperation begging Shiro to say that Lance was with him. That he’s asleep upstairs in his room.

But Lance is not there.

When he said so Diego's eyes shine with tears about to fall. He left quickly as he came and Shiro runs after him, Keith hot on his heels.

He saw Mia running up to Diego. He only shook his head once and the girl crumbled to the ground a sobbing mess. Rosa and Luca were nearby huddled together, Rosa crying into her twin’s chest. Mr. McClain was pacing on the pavement a phone press to his ear and a piece of paper clench tightly in his fist.

It feels private but also public at the same time and Shiro was not sure he’s welcome. But he needs to know what’s going on. Especially when it concerns Lance.

Steeling himself he stepped into the bubble and approach Diego who’s cradling a crying Mia in his arms. He wet his lips, “What’s happening Diego. Please tell me.”

He didn’t think to the older boy would answer him with how haunted he looks. The answer came bluntly and Shiro’s head was left reeling, “mother ran off with a man.” He patted Mia’s head soothingly when the statement made the girl goes into another fit of tears.

He looks pointedly at Shiro, “and she took Lance with her.”

Shiro felt like he’s going to puke.

Keith rushed forward, “he can’t be gone! Did you called her!?”

The venomous glare the Cuban man adorn made Shiro instinctively pull Keith behind him. Realizing what he’d done, Diego’s demeanor crumpled and dissolved leaving behind a tired man that just saw his world fall apart.

“I’m sorry, Keith…I…I just…I should have known.” His mouth twisted into something bitter as he tightens his arms around his sister. “There were signs. Obvious signs. She’s always out of the house. New clothes, shoes, bags. I thought dad bought them for her to celebrate his promotion. I thought she found a hobby. I thought…I didn’t think…”

‘That she’s having an affair’, Shiro finished for him in his mind.

They didn’t go to school that day. His family gathers at the McClain’s house trying to work things out together. Mrs. McClain had left a letter explaining why she left. How she felt lonely and neglected, how she met Joshua and how he made her feel. She told them she took Lance with her and that she’ll send the divorce papers in a few days.

It’s almost comical when she ended the letter with how much she loves them and wish them a happy life.

If she can only see the state of her family now.

Mr. McClain had called up all their friends and families asking if they know where she went. His father was calling the police while his mother prepares hot drinks for everyone. Keith was trying so hard not to cry, but when he called Lance’s mobile and heard it ring from the kitchen, the dame broke.

Shiro sits there feeling out of his own body. He didn’t feel Keith tears soak into his shirt. He didn’t hear Mia sobbing into her hands. He didn’t see Rosa sitting on Luca’s lap as he comforts her, tears streaming down his own face.

He felt numb.

It was around 10 that Keith cried himself to sleep and Shiro gently untangled himself from his brother’s grip and head to the bathroom. As he approaches he heard muffled sobs coming out from under the door.

Diego is crying.

It’s not a secret that Diego was biased towards Lance. The older boy was always doting on his youngest brother it’s a wonder Lance didn’t grow up more spoilt. Diego loves Lance dearly. Shiro could only imagine how devastated the man was feeling now that that love was taken away.

He walks back to the sofa and gathers Keith in his arms. The boy snuggles into his chest and Shiro couldn’t even fathom the pain if he ever loses his brother.

Dinner that night was miserable. No one talks and he only got a couple of bites in while his mum begs Keith to eat something.

That night the hippo Lance’s won for Keith all those years ago was gone from the shelf, press tightly into his brother’s trembling chest as it soaks up his tears.

Shiro lay staring at the ceiling blankly well into the night.   

He thought of Lance. Usually, at times like this, he’d call him and the brunette would make everything better. The thought of not being able to do that now brought tears to his eyes.

Lance is gone now.

Far away where Shiro can see him anymore.

He can’t believe it’s only yesterday that they went to the aquarium and Shiro almost kiss him.

He should have.

God, he should have.

If he knows this would happen he would abandon all fear and kiss the brunette then. Tell Lance his feelings and maybe…maybe.

But he didn’t.

And Shiro wept for his broken heart the Cuban boy left behind.

\----------------------------------------------------

The signed divorce papers came a week later and if Luca hadn’t intercepted it first, Diego and Rosa would have ripped it into pieces. Mr. McClain signs and sent it in without a word, unyielding under his children’s protest.

And that’s the last anyone ever heard of the two mother and son. No matter how many emails they sent or comments they left on his Facebook page, Lance never reply. For weeks Diego went out in his car, driving to nearby towns and cities, blindly asking if anyone had seen his brother. Mia, Rosa, and Luca join him after getting back on their feet.

Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Matt, and Pidge went with them whenever their parents allow.

Every time they went out with hope in their heart, and every time they come back devoid of it.

After the first month of nothing, they realize they can’t keep doing this. Everyone is worn out and no one is smiling anymore. Lance would be sad if he saw them like this.

With a heavy heart, they forced themselves to come to term with the fact that Lance is gone.

Diego transferred his credit to the college in their town and moved back home. His mother and youngest brother are gone now. He wants to be here for the rest of his siblings if anything ever happens again.

They never stop sending him emails and leaving comments though. It became some kind of coping mechanism, telling Lance about the things that are going on in their life. The things he’s missing.

Mia’s bachelor graduation. Rosa deciding to become a teacher while Luca wants to be a programmer. Shiro and Matt going to university in their town. Pidge winning a science fair. Hunk’s creation becoming the best seller in his bakery. Keith becoming the captain of a fencing club.

As long as they keep telling him they can still include the missing boy in their life.

Then one day a message came.

A reply to Pidge’s comment about how Lance’s a jerk for missing her birthday party.

_Happy Birthday, Pidgey! Sorry, I couldn’t be there but please know I really want to. Sorry that I didn’t contact any of you. Things have been quite hectic, new place and everything you know. I promise I’ll call as soon as I can. I missed all of you very much. I wish you a wonderful birthday and may all your wishes come true. Love you ^^_

It’s short and tells them nothing.

But it’s enough to make Pidge breakdown into tears.

“If my wish came true, you’d be here.” The girl whimper. And for the first time in a while, Shiro felt his eyes watered again.

.

.

.

The next comment came a week later, a jab at Keith’s long hair.

_It’s not the 80s anymore Keith. Go get a haircut or I’ll start calling you Mullethead._

Keith smile as he types back a counter with a no hint of malice on his face, “mind your own business”. It feels so easy falling back into banter with Lance. He didn’t go to the barber and keep updating photos of his hair just to spite the brunette.

When the second comment came 10 days later calling him a Mullethead Keith sent back a middle finger.

Keith wasn’t fond of the style but he kept it in hope that Lance will keep commenting on it.

.

.

.

That’s how the contact with Lance went. Always on Facebook, and always with a span of time between each comment. But they didn’t mind. It’s better than nothing. Every time Lance leave a comment Shiro always feel a surge of longing in his heart.

Written words can only convey so much.

Lance never tell them where he is though. They did try to ask him the first couple of times he replies but he never answered.

The comments may be scarce but Lance never failed to write to them on special occasions. After Pidge, he never once missed another birthday and always make sure to tell them he loves them.

.

.

.

The first phone call came to Diego a year later on his master degree graduation day. The number came from a payphone and Diego nearly didn’t hear it from how loud everyone is celebrating.

“Lance?” Everything came to a halt inside their private room in the restaurant. A look of hope and fear clear on the freshly graduated man’s face.

“Congratulations, Diego.”

Diego can feel his eyes getting hot.

Lance.

It’s his little brother.

Oh, how he missed his voice.

“Lance”, he swallows down the lump in his throat, “tell me where you are. I’ll go get you right now. Please, hermanito.” His voice wavers at the term he never thought he’d ever get to say again.

The line went silent and for one heart-stopping moment, he thought Lance had hung up.

“I’m sorry Diego.” Lance sound so miserable he wanted to gather the boy into his arms like he’d did all those times ago. The fact that he can’t comfort him anymore brought tears to his eyes.

“I’m fine though, don’t worry. And even if I can’t see you please, _please_ always remember that I love you very much. I’m so proud of you, older brother.” And with that, Diego cry.

.

.

.

Sometimes at night, when the house was quiet and he’s sure none of his children will disturb him, Mr. McClain will go to the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a letter.

It’s from Lance and address for him.

Inside Lance explain the situation and ask him to forgive his mother. He told his father how good Joshua is taking care of the both of them and not to worry. He told him over and over again that it’s not his father’s fault and both of them still talk about him occasionally. Never once had his mother slander his name. He ended it with how much he loved him and know that, despite his absence. He loves him too.

He lost count of how many time he read that letter over and over. Always going over the words ‘I love you’ more than the rest.

He wants to believe that his son is telling the truth.

Because if not then he doesn’t think he can keep doing this.

\----------------------------------------------------

SCREEEEEEEEECH

“SHIRO!”

.

.

.

He felt himself coming through, his brain slowly kicks starting. He tries to open his eyes but it’s so difficult like someone glued them shut. He has to concentrate all of his feeble energy to get them to open and even then it’s only just a tiny silver. The harsh light overhead sting his eyes making them watered.

He groans as feeling trickled back into his body. He’s aching all over, his chest felt too tight not allowing him to take any deep breath while sharp pain thrum in the back of his head. He didn’t dare move his head around too much so he’s left squinting at the ceiling wishing someone will lower the light.

“Shiro?”

Someone came to look at him, thankfully blocking out the light. He took some time placing a name to the face but when he did he open his eyes a little wider to get a better look at them.

“Keith.” Was what he thought he said but it comes out whispery and chocked and nothing resembling his brother’s name. It must have offended him because he started to cry.

“Sorry, Keith. Don’t’ be upset.” His voice is coming back to him excruciatingly slow as he pushes out the words.

“Th-thank god. Y-you were…I thou-ght…I need” Keith swallow down his hiccup, “I need to tell the others, you stay here alright. Just…stay.” Keith look like he didn’t want to leave. He keeps turning back to check on him as he walks towards the door like he thought Shiro will run away. Which is ridiculous because moving is the last thing he wants to do right now.

He swallows trying to get some moisture down his throat. He hopes Keith bring back water with him.

The door to his room burst open and a throng of people rush inside crowding around his bed.

“He’s awake, he’s awake” Hunk keep chanting while Pidge stays quiet as she tries to suppress her own sobbing. Keith silently looks at him as tears cascade down his face, his side presses up against Diego for support as the older man stroke his head comfortingly. His pseudo-older-brother give him a tired smile and he lifts the corner of his mouth to return the gesture.

“I’m sorry”

He winces as he painfully turns towards the owner of the voice. Matt was beside him, looking at him with the most heart-wrenching expression he ever saw on the other. “I’m so sorry Shiro, I-I don’t know how I will ever-” he stopped himself as his voice quiver dangerously and take a deep shuddering breath.

Shiro doesn’t understand what Matt is sorry about. What everyone is sad about. “What happen Matt? Where am I?” his voice is a bit stronger now and finally come out somewhat coherent.

Matt looks at him incredulously, “you don’t remember?” Shiro keeps his gaze leveled and Matt understands. He wet his lips stalling for some time trying to decide where he should begin. He’s the only one who knows the full story.

“We were walking back from the campus library, it’s late, finals are coming up and all. We were just walking, talking, minding our _own damn fucking business_.” His friend ground out angrily, fist clenched tight. “The lights were red and we’re crossing the streets when this _car_ came out of nowhere and head straight for us _. The bastard was drunk and fallen asleep._ You have enough sense to move away but I-I was scared stiff. Just stand there looking at the lights _like a fucking imbecile_. Then you-” and that’s when Matt resolved broke. Tears leaked down his face as he gritted his teeth refusing to make a sound.

“You shove me out of the way and got hit instead.”

Ah. So that’s what happens. It’s coming back to him now, the lights, the sound, the pain. No wonder he felt like shit. But Matt was not finished.

“The impact must have woken him up because he stopped and back up the car.” Matt swallow “and you’re lying there…and I can’t do anything.”

Matt wasn’t even looking at him now, too guilty and ashamed and Shiro wishes he wouldn’t. It’s not Matt’s fault, anyone would be shocked in that situation and he’s the one who decides to push him out of the way.

“It’s alright Matt. I’m fine.”

“NO, YOU’RE NOT!” Matt suddenly screamed, “YOU ARE NOT FINE, SHIRO. YOUR ARM. YOUR ARM!”

He can feel the fingers on his left-hand jerk in response but he can’t feel his right. He turns to look at them and stare at the space on the bed where his right arm should be.

It’s empty.

His right arm is gone leaving behind a stump from his bicep down.

“Oh” was all he can get out in that moment as his mind went numb.

.

.

.

Days passed by in a blur with doctors and nurses coming in and out of his room at ungodly hours of the day. His friends and family were also a fixture in his room, always milling about telling him about their day and sneaking in food that will make the nurses frown. His mother cried the first time she saw him awake, even his father was misty eyes.

He has to stay here for a while to see if the wounds heal properly and also to talk about what they’re going to do about his arm. He always diverts the conversation when the topic came up. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

Don’t even want to think about it.

Everyone knows to talk to him on the left side of the bed because he refuses to turn right under any circumstance.

He didn’t cry. Didn’t utter so much a scream. He just went silent, and maybe that’s why everyone including the nurses was giving him these looks. Like they want to say something but don’t know how. Like he’s going to break down at any moment.

It’s suffocating.

The only time he can get a break from all the pity was at night when the nurse chases away all his visitors.

On his fifth night, he’s woken by a light sensation on his forehead. Annoyed thinking it’s one of the nurses trying to take his temperature he grumbles out his displeasure. His joint ache from still being propped up, he must have fallen asleep while reading again.

“Sorry”

His eyes shot open. Even with his sleep-hazy mind, he can recognize that voice anywhere. His hand reaches out to grab the retreating fingers halting their owner from going any further. Never further. Shiro wants to keep them close to him as close as possible.

Because right there is Lance.

Lance with his dark skin and hair and eyes the color of deep sea water.

Lance who’s smiling at him softly like he did all those years ago.

Lance’s who’s changed so much since the last time he saw him but still devastatingly beautiful.

His fingers clenched around the other digits in fear that the brunette will slip away, or even worst, only a dream.

Lance didn’t show any discomfort at the added pressure, just lift up his other hand and placed it against Shiro’s cheek.

“Hey Shiro”

If he was standing he would have fallen to his knees. He never knows such simple words could hit him so hard.

But it did.

His eyes feel hot and there’s a lump in his throat. Oh, how he missed this. How he missed hearing Lance’s voice directly and not from a phone.

Lance is here.

LANCE IS HERE!

He pulled on the other’s hand and lithe body falls into his chest. He could feel his lungs constrict from the pain but it didn’t matter. He quickly wraps his arm around the Cuban’s waist and buries his face in the crook of Lance’s neck, holding tight, never want to let go.

He breathes in deeply and his whole body shudder. How long did he dream of this moment, where Lance would come back and refill his life with incredible warmth.

He could feel Lance embracing him, hand running through his hair and another rubbing his back.

“I’m here, Shiro, with you.”   

His heart swells as sweetness seeps into his veins. He tightens his hold on the waist wanting Lance to be closer, so close they’ll meld into one.

“I missed you.” He whispered. Never once had he uttered anything truer.

Lance lean away from him and in a flash of panic, he considers apologizing in fear of the other leaving. But Lance didn’t leave. He looks into Shiro’s panic eyes and bought their forehead together.

“I missed you too. So much. Every day.” The whispered words strike right at his heart making it quiver in his chest. After so many years Lance still manages to make him feel so much by saying so little.

Azure eyes drop from his eyes down to his nose and frown in dismay. Two hands came up to cradle his face, thumbs running across the bridge of his nose where his scar lay. Cut by the sharp corner of the car and will permanently stay there as a memento.

“Everyone’s been leaving messages telling me about your accident. They kept me updated on your condition and asking me to come visit you, giving me all your room details. Keith even gave me the time the nurses change shift so I can sneak in if I want to.”

Shiro snickered. Trust Keith to tell Lance something like that. He has to thank him later.

Lance smile fall at the next sentence. “I tried to come earlier but there were problems. Sorry, I took so long.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now, that’s all I want.” He lay his hand atop Lance’s on his cheek, the brunette frown at the lack of its companion.

“Shiro. Your arm-” Shiro let go of the hand and push himself away. The sweet moment shattered.

“I don’t want to talk about it” he turns his head away wishing Lance would drop the subject so the atmosphere could go back to being soft and sweet. But Lance pushed on.

“We can’t not talk about it. It’s been nearly a week Shiro, everyone is getting worried. Getting a prosthetic-”

_“I said I don’t want to talk about it”_

“And I said we need to”

The fact that Lance is being so calm pissed Shiro off more than what he’s saying. Of course, he wouldn’t understand what Shiro is feeling, he still has both his arms. Lance is not _crippled._ None of them are. Only him. And they all want to talk like they understand. FUCK. THEM. ALL.

“AND I SAID IT’S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!” Thank god his room is at the end of the hall or that outburst would have the nurse come running. Dropping his voice down was difficult with his rage still boiling but the venom in his words was still as vicious, _“it’s **my** arm, **my** life, I can do anything I want. Stay. Away.”_

There’s a voice at the back of his head saying to take it back, to apologize or else Lance will leave and never come back. The blood rushing in his ears and his harsh breathing drowns it out.

Lance still stays. Sitting, still watching as his chest rise and fall. The room went silent as the echo of his breathing slowly died down. His eyes lower in shame at his outburst not understanding why Lance is still here.

No, he knows exactly why and that makes him feel ashamed even more.

Dark hands slide into his vision and gingerly took hold of his remanding hand. Cradling it between soft palms like something precious.

“You’re wrong.” He tries to pull his hand back but Lance grip it tight. “It may be your arm but it’s not your life, at least not yours alone, not anymore. When you meet people…when you become someone precious to them, your life also became theirs. Bit by bit you gave out your life, and bit by bit your worth grew. Until you became something so precious the thought of losing you became too much to bear.”  Lance looked at him, blue eyes torment.

“You are not yours alone. You’re ours. When you smile, we smile. When you cry, we cry. And when you fall”, Lance lift his hand and hold it against his chest, “we’re right here. We love you so much, Shiro. Please, don’t push us away.”

Sweet words and sweet gesture are chipping away at his wall, piece by piece, rock by rock until they all came tumbling down.

“What am I going to do Lance?” he sobbed as tears fall from his eyes for the first time since the accident, “this scar. This arm. I’m crippled now.” While he acknowledges that he’s crippled, saying it out loud just made it more clear that his right arm is gone. 

“You’re fine”

There’s the calm dismissal again and something in Shiro snaps.

_“It’s **not** fine! Look at my **fucking face** , Lance! I’m **hideous.** So don’t you **dare** say I’m fine!”_

“YES, YOU ARE!” the anger in those blue eyes made any more of Shiro’s hateful words died in his throat. “You are fine! You got hit by a car and nearly died, but you didn’t. You fight and came back to us. You’re here.” Hands took hold of his face as blue eyes bore into his. So close he could feel Lance’s breath on his lips.

“You have a scar on your face. So what? You have only one arm. WHO. CARES. You’re _mine._ You’re **ours.** And if someone so much as **dare** to frown at you, they will have to answer to all of us. So, you’re fine. YOU. ARE. _FINE._ ” Tears dripped down the brunette’s face as he tried to tell Shiro how much he means to all of them.

And Shiro hears.

He heard it loud and clear.

So loud he feels foolish to ever feel so insecure about himself. Because here, right here, and always around him, are people who never saw him as anything less. To them, he’ll always be precious, crippled or not. And Shiro loves them for that. Love the boy who tried so hard for him, who treasure him, who never turn his back on him even in difficult times.

He gently brushes away a fresh batch of tears from the brunette’s eyes. His smile is small but full of gratitude and he can see it in Lance’s eyes that he understands. The brunette closes the gap between them and lay a soft kiss on the scar across his nose.

Shiro swears he couldn’t love Lance more at that moment.  

They lay together on the bed, legs tangling, hands entwining, talking in whispers preserving the moment just for the two of them.

“Stay” he pleads but Lance only responds with a sad smile. They both know he’ll be gone in the morning. So Shiro forced his eyes to stay open, refusing to sleep because then Lance will leave.

It felt like a blink but the next moment it’s already morning and his hand is empty.

A hole appears in his chest again now that the brunette is gone. Bigger now, as his love for Lance also grows.

He closes his eyes, not yet ready to face the day alone. His scar tingle with the memory of Lance’s kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------

He decides to get a prosthetic. The announcement made his mother burst into tears and the others to smile in relieve. He can see now how much he had worried his family and friends.

He also turns to the right side now. He felt he hasn’t seen the outside world for so long when he looked out the window for the first time. His newfound attitude didn’t go unnoticed by anyone but they agreed not to question it.

Keith gave him a meaningful look and he nodded once and that was it.

Bags begin to appear when he went to bed late every night, hoping Lance would come to him again.

He never though.

For the duration of his stay up until he’s fitted with a temporary prosthetic Lance never came to visit him again.

He went home with a heavy heart, fearing the other might come to him that night and didn’t see him. He leaves messages after messages for the brunette telling him of his recovery and of his doctor appointments.

It took him 4 months for his arm to properly healed and fitted for a prosthetic and another 3 weeks with a physical therapist to learn how to use it correctly.

Matt was with him every step of the way, driving him to each appointment himself and constantly there incase Shiro need help with anything. He talks to the brunette once and never tried again.

_“At least let me do this. Please, Shiro.”_

He knows Matt blame himself for Shiro misfortune and no matter how many times Shiro bring up the topic his friend just brush it off. Now he knows how frustrated everyone feels when he refused to address his lost arm.

All these time Lance contacted him once and it’s only a smiley face in response to his picture with his new arm.

He asked around and no one except Diego heard from him, and even then it’s also only a heart emoticon to the picture of his brother in a new suit.

Everyone is getting worried. Lance is prone to disappear but never this long and never this short with his response.

It’s been half a year now since their night conversation and Shiro is desperately missing Lance.

He hopes the brunette come back soon.

\----------------------------------------------------

It’s a normal day like any other, maybe that’s why it makes the situation seems more morbid. The worst can happen no matter how beautiful the day is. The world goes on and people move forward even if it just shattered for a group of people.

It’s a weekend and Shiro planned to spend the day sleeping in since exam week just ended. All that went out the window when the doorbell rang. His parents were out so Keith was the one who got it. He came down in time to see Mia standing at the door with a distressed look on her face.

Keith turns towards him, face paled as a sheet. Something heavy settled in his stomach as he approached the pair.

“Mother called,” the statement brought on a bout of dread.

Since she ran away Mrs. McClain (well not anymore but Shiro doesn’t know what else to call her since the family refused to speak of her) had never once contacted her old family. Whatever this is, it can’t be good.

“Lance is in the hospital.”

Shiro felt his stomach plummet. With how grim Mia is looking it cannot be anything minor.

“Why?” he breathes “Where?”

“I’ll tell you in the car. Father, Diego, Rosa, and Luca already left. I tell them I’ll follow when I got you two.” They hurried to the car and speed away.

“What happened to Lance? Why is he in the hospital?”

Mia answered not taking her eyes off the road, “blunt force trauma to the head.”

It sounds so normal. You heard stuff like that every day, in movies, dramas, and news. You get desensitized and stop paying attention. But that’s when it involved someone else.

When it concerns someone you know it sounds downright malicious.

“How?”

Mia’s calm demeanor turned dark, her knuckles clenched white around the steering wheel. _“Joshua”_ she spits out acidly.

The sound of Keith’s nails tapping on his phone stopped and Shiro felt something ugly reared its head in his stomach. Joshua. The only time he ever heard that name was the day Lance disappear. The name of the man who took Mrs. McClain and Lance away.

He always hates that man, a man who he never met. But now hearing his name drip from Mia’a mouth his hatred intensify.

He wanted to ask ‘what else? What else had that man done and is this the first time, or it’s the first one that warrants a phone call?’

But he didn’t.

Because he’s scared of the answer and what else it’ll bring.

He can hear Keith fighting to control his anger as the tapping continue, this time more frantic. The car lapsed into silence, its occupants each lost in their own thought.

.

.

.   

They arrived at the hospital and Shiro felt sick. It took them 2 hours to get here. _Just 2 freaking hours!_ All this time and Lance had been so close. He’s furious. At what he doesn’t know. All he knows is they could have found him. All these years and they could have found him if they tried a little harder and maybe all of these wouldn’t happen.

They made their way toward the patient room when the sound of people screaming made them quicken their steps.

There in front of the patient’s room was chaos. Mr. McClain was comforting his sobbing ex-wife while Rosa and Luca hold back their brother from attacking their mother. Shiro can see the sheer rage in the oldest son’s eyes and, for a moment, felt fear for the cowering woman’s life. He has no doubt Diego will tear her limbs from limbs if he got his hands on her.

 _“You!”_ the Cuban snarled and Shiro felt shiver ran down his spine. _“You took him away and **this** …THIS! HE’S YOUR SON! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT MAN DO THIS TO HIM? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO MY BABY BROTHER! HE WAS FINE BEFORE YOU TOOK HIM AND NOW LOOK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!”_

“THAT’S ENOUGH DIEGO!” Mr. McClain bellow from beside his ex-wife. The woman still hasn’t uttered a single word as she continues crying pathetically. Shiro felt no pity for her.

People were gathering and two male-nurses came to see if there’re problems. Mr. McClain apologized for the disturbance, ever so calmly it strikes a nerve in Shiro. The man rarely shows emotions. Even when his wife and son disappear he still went to work the next day. Nothing seems to get to him.

Shiro bitterly thought that maybe that’s why Mrs. McClain left.

The oldest McClain shrugs off his younger siblings hands and walked away, anger simmering waiting to be unleashed somewhere private.

Mia walks over to the twins and pulled both of them into a hug. The siblings cling to their sisters clearly distraught. A barely there father and a runaway mother, all they have are each other. Now their pillar has gone to grieve by himself the least she can do as a second born is step up.

Rosa and Luca lead Mia inside the room and Shiro quickly follow.

The heart monitor is the first thing he heard follow by Mia anguish cry as she calls out her brother’s name. The brother who lay unconscious on the hospital bed as paled as Shiro ever seen him.

Lance took shallow breaths through the oxygen mask. His chest was wrapped up in bandages and his right hand was in a cast. A big bandage is covering the left side of his face and a lot more covered his head till you can barely see his hair. Shiro is sure there’re a lot more under the blanket.

Mia would have been on the floor by now if Rosa and Luca are not holding her up. Shiro feels lightheaded.

This cannot be real.

That cannot be Lance.

Keith walked past all of them to stand beside Lance’s bed. He was so angry in the car, but also so hopeful. Now, here, standing beside the bed of the person he’s been dying to see for years he found himself unable to utter a sound. This is Lance. His best friend. The one who didn’t give up on him all those years ago. He’s supposed to be loud and annoying. Not… this.

He felt his eyes goes blurry as he stared at the sleeping face.

Joshua did this. He hurt Lance. Keith wants to kill him.

He wants to touch the brunette. To make sure that he’s here. But his hand refuse to move, too afraid that if he touches the brunette all of this might be real.

That Lance really is hurt.

So he stays. Looking on as tears silently stream down his face, his hands a few inches shy of touching.

.

.

.

Matt, Pidge, and Hunk arrived 2 hours later and the process repeats itself. Pidge was screaming, demanding to know where the bastard that did this to her friend is as tears fall down her face and her whole body shook with emotions.

Matt hug her tightly to his chest. She thrashes wildly not wanting to succumb but grief won out in the end and she crumbled into one big mess.

Hunk stays silent through all that, holding onto Lance’s hand as his thumb stroke alone the back absentmindedly. “It’ll be alright now. We got you, Lance. We’ll take you home and no-” a hiccup interrupt his whispered speech and tears finally fall from his eyes, “no one w-will ever hu-urt you again. I promise.”

The watery voice made tears spring back to Shiro’s eyes and Keith walked over to comfort his friend. The large Hawaiian hugged Keith close, crying into his shoulder and Keith too began crying anew.

It was an exhausting day and an even more exhausting night as the group fight with the staffs refusing to leave Lance’s side. In the end, they allow them to stay in the room but only one at a time. They decide to change shift every hour while the rest occupied the lounge.

Hunk offer to take first shift since the family needs to have a serious talk, especially with the way Diego look at his own mother.

The lounge plunge into silence as mother and son wage a silent war. Mr. McClain ended it by asking his ex-wife to tell them what happens.

She told them about the man, Joshua, how she met him at the grocery shop one day. How charismatic he is and how she didn’t mean for it to happen but she found herself falling for his charming smiles. How they start meeting in secret and how he asked her to marry him despite knowing she’s already married. How conflicted she is about leaving all of them but she knows she’s been unhappy for a while even before meeting Joshua.

How she came to the conclusion to run away and how she decided to take her youngest son with her. “He’s still young, he needs his mother.” She reasoned only to have Diego throw Lance’s condition back in her face.

“What happens to _him?_ ” Luca asks scowling when referring to the man that ripped his family apart.

“It’s not the first time he came home drunk,” Mrs. McClain said avoiding everyone’s eyes in shame. “But it’s the first time I ever saw him that angry. His company is doing some readjustment and he got let go. He starts destroying stuff around the house and I tried to stop him but he pushed me away and I fell.”

_“Mama!” Lance lunged forward and help her up. He turned around to face of the drunken man, putting himself between him and his mother._

_“Don’t you touch her again!” her son spit out and Joshua zoom in on him. Without a word, he punches Lance in the face. In his drunken rage he kicked the fallen boy in the stomach with all the pent-up loathing he accumulated over the years._

_“Don’t touch her? DON’T’ TOUCH HER? SHE’S MY WIFE! AND YOU-YOU’RE NOTHING BUT AN EYESORE.”_

_Lance reach out to grab his foot, to stop the oncoming assault but one brush of his hand against his pants leg was all it took. He stops the kick to the stomach and brought his foot down hard on the offending hand. The resounding crack and shrilled scream satisfy him to the core. He could hear his wife screaming and he went over to comfort her, to tell her that it’s just some heavy reprimanding for the boy’s attitude. He’s fine and everything’s going to be alright._

_Lance struggled up to his feet, and throw himself on the man before he can go anywhere near his mother. He put all his weight down but it’s not enough. With his bruised stomach and broken fingers,_ _Joshua overpowered him easily. Lance can see it in his eyes that this time it won’t end with just some broken digits._

_Joshua was livid. How dare this boy. In a blind rage, he grabs the nearest object his hand could reach and slammed it down with all his might. The thick porcelain vase, still full of water, break to pieces on the boy’s head and go with it was his drunkenness._

_He stared wide eyes at the unmoving boy, blood mixing with water covered him staining the carpet red. He looks at his wife horrified face who’s looking at him like he’s some kind of monster._

_And he ran._

“The neighbors must have heard the noise and called the police because they’re suddenly there and arresting him. They called the ambulance and-and I don’t know what to do so I called your dad.”

Nobody knows what to say next that the story came to an end. Too overwhelmed by the knowledge of what had transpired. Mia is crying again as well as Rosa while Luca hugged her protectively. Pidge had buried her face into the crook of Matt’s shoulder. Keith and Diego look downright murderous. Shiro is quite sure his face had taken on the same vicious shade. 

It’s right then that Hunk walked back announcing an hour has passed and Mr.McClain got up and left without sparring anyone a glance. The large Hawaiian stay standing taking on the atmosphere of the room slowly. He looks so lost and Shiro took pity on him.

He led the boy to the seats along the hallway in one of the hidden corners. He doesn’t think Hunk will like it if strangers intrude on his private moments. He relays what Mrs. McClain had told them and as he predicted, the boy was in tears before the story ended.

Shiro gathers him into his arms as the boy cried for his friend and lament his own helplessness.

“I’m sorry, Lance. I’m sorry. I should have been there. I should have…oh”

Those words brought on an onslaught of guilt and misery as he too felt the same way. He should have been there. He should have protected him.

But he wasn’t.

And now all they can do is pick up the pieces.

.

.

.

After calming each other down they make their way back to the lounge. Shiro excuse himself to go wash his face in the bathroom and for Hunk to go on ahead.

When he opened the door there was already somebody in there.

Mr. McClain was by the sink with his back to Shiro. He stops short by the door and stares.

Mr. McClain covered his eyes with one hand with the other braced on the sink. The sound of running water blocked him off from the rest of the world

At that moment the man Shiro had always thought of as aloof was laid open before him. His shoulder sagged and his lips trembled. Without needing to see his face Shiro knew the man is grieving. Grieving for his broken family, for his wounded son, and his inability to protect any of the things he holds dear.

He really did care, Shiro thought, oh so very much. But even with all the love he has for them he still didn’t know how to show it. And isn’t that the most tragic thing of all. 

.

.

.

It’s was Shiro’s shift right before visiting hour start. He specifically picks this time so he can continue staying with Lance. When he entered the room where Lance lies, still sleeping, he felt nervous. Unconscious or not this is the first time in a long while they’re alone together.

He gingerly takes the seat by the bed and gazes at the brunette’s sleeping face. There’re so much he wants to say but he doesn’t know where to start. He wants Lance to be awake when he said them but on the other hand, he wants him to be asleep. There are so many things, feelings that if awake he’s not sure he’ll have the courage to say them.

He reaches out his hand and let the back of his index finger lightly brush against the soft cheek. His heart squeeze at the contact, so brief yet full of longing and adoration.

“Please wake up Lance” his voiced choppy as sobs bubbled their way out of his throat. Since yesterday he hasn’t cried yet. Not because he doesn’t care, quite the opposite actually. It’s because he cared so much that everything shut down when he saw the brunette lying on the bed. It’s his brain trying to save itself, disassociating him from the situation and let him slowly comes to term with it.

Now, alone in the room, all the emotion crash down onto him as he let himself go.

“I missed you so much. You were gone and now…now you’re hurt. While I was doing god knows what, you were hurting. I wish…if only I could…” there’re so much he wishes he could do just so Lance wouldn’t be here, in the hospital. But no matter how hard he wishes it won’t change anything.

He laces his fingers with the Cuban and brings it to rest against his cheek. “Please, Lance. I want to meet you. I want to talk to you again.”

A hand came to rest on his head. He turns to see Mrs. McClain giving him an apologetic look. He wants to hate her. He really does. She’s the reason Lance is in the hospital. If she just goes alone. Go and be happy with her new life and not be so greedy as to take Lance with her too.

But he can’t.   

Because he saw how much she love Lance during all the years he knows her. Saw how much she cherish her youngest son. Saw how much this is killing her too.

All she wants is to be happy. She never meant for any of this to happen.

“I’m sorry” she apologized and he nodded in acceptance.

Then the door flung open and Diego stormed in with Mia rushing in after him holding him back by the arm.

 _“Get out!”_ he hissed and for a moment Shiro nearly ran at the command, until he realized that it’s directed at the woman beside him instead.

Mrs. McClain bit her lips but held her ground. People are piling in looking between the mother and son. He briefly wonders where Mr. McClain is. With how emotional Diego is being, only the man can stop him.

“You got to be crazy if you think I’ll let you anywhere near him again.” The oldest son spat out. Luca had joined his sister in holding back his brother from attacking their mother with Rosa ready to jump in at any given moment.

“I’m his mother Diego. I’m your mother too.”

With that Rosa lunged forward and hugged her brother tightly from behind as he thrashed against his hold wildly. “DON’T YOU DARE USE THAT EXCUSE!” Tears slide down the enraged male cheeks, his voice broken. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF OUR MOTHER. YOU GAVE UP THAT RIGHT THE MOMENT YOU CHOSE **HIM** OVER US!” 

There it is. The true reason behind all those animosities. The hurt and betrayal behind his mother departure that has no outlet before are coming out in one big ugly wave.

At that moment Shiro felt a pressure at his hand. The hand still link with Lance’s. He whips his head to look at the brunette just in time to see hazy blue eyes slowly opening. His dried tears came back anew as he chokes out the brunette’s name.

Everything in the room came to a halt as all eyes trained on the now awaken patient.

Being the closet Shiro can see Lance mouth moving inside the clear oxygen mask. Getting up, his chair scarp loudly against the floor in the silent room. He carefully slid down the mask and put his ear beside Lance’s mouth. 

“Diego,” he said out loud Lance’s mumbled words.

“I’m here, hermanito” his voice all soft as he used the affectionate term once more. For a moment, Diego forgets about his anger towards his mother.

“Please…don’t…yell…at…mama”

Shiro missed the way the oldest son’s eyes watered when it met with the pleading one of his youngest brother, but he did hear the moment both mother and son dissolved into a sobbing mess at the request.

.

.

.

The doctor came in to check on Lance as all of them were ushered out. Mr. McClain is the only one allowed to stay since the rest of them were too emotional.

After so long all the doctor and nurses exited the room along with Mr. McClain. When they entered the room Lance was asleep again. Around noon the rest of the parents file into the hospital room. They brought with them changes of clothes and other necessities as they know none of their charges will be going anywhere soon.

His mother was teary-eyed when she saw the state Lance was in, “it’s good to see you again sweetheart.” She said as she brushes away the hair on his forehead.

Their parents rent rooms for them at the bed and breakfast beside the hospital. Urge by all the adults and their sudden fatigue they trudged out of the hospital.

Shiro was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.    

\----------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, Lance was constantly taken out of the patient room for diagnosis and scans. He’s always tired and they barely get a word in before he’s asleep again. Keith was starting to get agitated from all the stress and truth be told, Shiro too was getting impatient.

Lance had been gone for too long and now that he’s back with them they don’t even get to talk.

It doesn’t help when the doctor reviled to them that apart from the visible wounds Lance harbor some old scars. He didn’t get into details but that’s enough for even Hunk to turn murderous.

Shiro wishes the police didn’t get Joshua first. That the bastard is not right now sitting in his cell awaiting trial. Because if he’s still out there _they_ will have the chance to dole out their judgment and make the man regret he ever laid hands on the brunette.

He overheard Mr. and Mrs. McClain talking about divorced and the possibility of her buying a place close by. He doesn’t think they’ll ever get back together, too much history and heartache to make it work, but at least they can be friends again. Support each other in this difficult times and, maybe, who knows.

It was the morning of the fourth day after Lance regains consciousness that they finally get to meet him.

It’s the start of visitation hour when they enter the room, like any other day, expecting the brunette to be asleep. Instead, they met with an awake Lance, propped up into a sitting position, smiling at them.

“Hey guys” the simple greeting brought a smile to their faces. Hunk rushed forward, arms open wide, before stopping just shy from crushing the Cuban to his chest. Before the Hawaiian can lower his arms and move away Lance throw himself into the embrace, burying his face into his friend’s warm chest.

Teary-eyed Hunk hugged back, careful not to aggravate his friend’s injuries. Seeing that, Pidge and Keith enter the scene, each hugging the Cuban from either side.

“Took you long enough, sleeping beauty” Pidge tease from the crook of Lance’s shoulder.

Lance laugh not minding their words, “You know me.”

Matt moves to stand beside the group and place his hand on the brunette’s head, running his fingers through soft strands as he would always in the past. “Glad to have you back lil’bro.”

Amidst all the attention blue eyes seeks out the one last person. Blue meets grey and Shiro felt time stops around them. The other four became a blur that moved out of his way as he approaches the one person that’s been plaguing his mind for forever.

“Hey”

“Looking good there,” Lance smile with meaning. He glanced down at his prosthetic then up at blue eyes an easy smile on his lips, “add to my manly charms, isn’t it?”

Lance’s laughter made Diego who just entered drop his coffee. Along with Mia, Rosa, and Luca who each abandon their own food and drinks to in favor of rushing to their little brother’s side.

The scene was really heartwarming but there’s a small voice in the back of Shiro’s mind that keep saying that the nurse will not appreciate the mess.

.

.

.

The nurse was mad alright. As well as the doctor and the maid. Mrs. McClain apologized profusely to all of them.

Diego ignored her and Lance give him a look. Never one to turn down his brother’s request the oldest McClain grudgingly said he’ll talk to her. 

Both parents went out to talk to the doctor about their son’s recovery progress and Diego feels like it’s as good a time as any to ask the most important question.

“Hermanito, how was your time with Joshua?”

It sounds like a normal question but everyone in the room knows it’s anything but.

With the way Diego said it, that one question implies that they know of what’s under Lance’s clothes. It demands Lance tell them the whole story and not lie. It begs Lance to share with them his burden and nightmares. It promised him that they’ll be here.

Lance give all of them a sad smile, “that night, the day we left, mum came into my room.” He turns to look at his oldest brother, “she didn’t just take me, Diego. She asks me to go with her and I said yes.”

A collective gasp filled the room.

“Why?” Diego looked at his youngest brother in betrayal. Lance only smile apologetically.

“Because I saw, Diego. How she’s losing her smile a bit every day and I tried and tried but no matter what I do her smile won’t stay for long. Then one day it came back and never left. I didn’t know what cause it until that night, and she looks so scared…and I love her smiles. I want her to keep smiling forever.”

He reaches out his hands and the four siblings reach out to hold them in theirs.

“If you want to be mad at mum then you have to be mad at me too because, in a way, I too have chosen her over you guys.”

Mia shook her head as she got misty eyes. They could never be angry at their hermanito before, after this she doesn’t think any of them will ever be.

“I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused but I know my hermanos y hermanas mayores are strong. You guys can overcome anything together but mama has only me. Please understands.”

It will take some time, but Shiro knows like Lance has said, that the McClain siblings are strong. They can overcome this, and with Lance back with them, they’re invincible.

Lance lean back against his wall of pillows and look up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

“I don’t think he ever anticipates that she’d take me along.” They don’t even need to ask who ‘he’ is. “He didn’t look happy but comply because that’s what makes her happy.” He looks back to all of his siblings, making sure to convey what he’s about to say next as clear as possible.

“He really did love her, very much. It’s shone clearly on his face, his voice, his mannerism, how much he adores our mother. When they’re together they’re always happy.”

“That doesn’t excuse what he did to you,” Luca argued

“It doesn’t. I just want you to understand.”

“He never liked me and as time goes on he came to resent me more and more. I think it’s because I remind him of our father. It’s fine when I was 14 but the more I grow the more I look like dad and he becomes so jealous whenever mum pays attention to me more than him.” Lance went silent, eyebrows knit together as he contemplates his next words.

“He never lay his hands on me though, well, not at first. Every little thing I do gets to him. How I came home late, how I talk back to him. His…reprimanding…starts out small. Sending me to my room, no phone for a day, no internet for a week. As times goes on it came to a point that he’s constantly taking away all my electronics that I only have them for 2-4 days per month. It doesn’t matter I don’t do well in school from the lack of aid, he just…don’t like me.”

“Then I did something that made him the angriest he’d ever been with me, and that’s the first time he…”

“Hit you,” Rosa said coldly and had to bite back a growl when her brother nodded in confirmation.

“He regrets it right away and begs me not tell mum. I agreed thinking it’s going to be that one-time but...I guess it’s easier to continue once you started.”

Shiro’s nails dig into his palms, his clench his jaws tight. Lance didn’t go into detail about what Joshua did. It’s a blessing and a curse since he’s not sure he can handle hearing them but he’s not sure if he prefers what his brain had concocted up either.

“You said you did something big. What is it?” Matt piped up from beside him. He looked back at Lance in time to see the brunette hastily turning away.

His blood ran cold.

“I sneak out to a party, got drunk and didn’t come home till morning. Mum was so worried and Joshua was livid. I can’t remember when exactly.”

Lance lied.    

Shiro know.

The reason Joshua hit Lance in the first place was because Lance sneaked out to see him. He’s the one that asks Lance to stay. If he didn’t Lance might make it back without the man knowing and none of this would ever happen.

He did this.

He caused this.

He hates himself so much right now.

“I don’t regret going though. I’ll do it again even if I know what’s going to happen. It’s that awesome.” Lance give a cheeky smile and the mood in the room lighten. As the conversation got directed to a more lighthearted topic Lance sneak a glance back at Shiro.

He holds out his hand and Shiro reach out with his flesh one. Lance shook his head and, with a bit of hesitation, Shiro put his artificial one in awaiting hand. Lance lace their fingers together, brown and silver, and give a small squeeze.

“Yup. I really do like it.” He smiles, and despite his still troubled mind, Shiro found himself smiling back.

.   

.

.

Mr. and Mrs. McClain came back and announce that if no complications came up Lance will be released in 5 days.

That’s when the problem started. They can get away with one or two days of absence, but a whole week is out of the question. They did try though. Calling their parents and beg, but even Shiro knows that it’s a long shot. Pidge was arguing with her mother with Matt trying to calm her down, but he can see that Matt was on his sister’s side. Hunk was teary eyes as he tries to reason with his mothers to no avail and Keith was seething beside him from his own rejection.

Even if Matt and he are in college now their parents have no qualm about forbidding them from staying.

The McClain too was having problems as Mr. McClain, Diego and Mia have to go back to work.

From their home to the hospital require 2 hours or more. When their work finish visitation hour will already be over by the time they arrived. They’ll also have to leave before it starts if they want to make it to their work in time.

In the end, it's decided that Luca, Rosa and Mrs. McClain will be the one who stays with Lance since the twins reasoned their thesis can be written anywhere.

“Come on guys.” Lance try to cheer them up, “you can come on Friday to bring me back. I think your parents will allow you that at least.”

They did and it’s the only thing getting them through the week. Didn’t mean they didn’t skype Lance daily. They abuse the hell out of their laptop that week. Leaving the program on in the background as they work or carrying it around the house, permanently on group chat.

Keith told Shiro that Pidge and Hunk got detention for using their phone in class. When he prod Keith admitted that he got it too.

Friday couldn’t come round fast enough and Shiro felt giddy as the hospital came into view.

There’s still some last minute check-up and some paperwork that need to look at. The McClain left to take care of all of them as the group of friends loiters in Lance’s room.

Shiro volunteer to go get everyone a drink from the café downstairs. As he passes the lounge he saw the McClain in what he thinks is a family meeting.

He couldn’t help smiling that despite all the available seats Diego chooses to sit beside his mother.

Lance’s case got transferred over to the hospital in their town as he still needs to go in for check-ups. Before long they’re getting in the car and heading home.

Lance cried when he saw his old house.   

Shiro too, tear up when he sees the brunette standing in the garden. Sunlight shines down on him making his hair and skin glow golden like the first day Shiro met him.

His parents came out to greet the brunette. “Welcome home darling,” his mother said, her voice all watery as she pulled Lance into her arms.

“I’m home” Lance answered her and Shiro join in as everyone cheered.   

\----------------------------------------------------

Lance spent the first month resting at home and going to the doctors. Lance house has become their hangout place. If you can’t find one of them it’s a certainty that they’ll be there.

Mrs. McClain is moving into the complex nearby with the help of Mr. McClain. She comes over for dinner occasionally and the family is working its way toward patching up their relationship.   

Throughout the month Keith, Hunk, and Pidge been helping Lance get up to date on their schoolwork. Pulling a few strings and calling in a lot of favors Mr. McClain was able to get Lance on a ‘trying period’ as they still don’t know if he’ll be able to go back to school.

While didn’t sustain any major injury Lance experience flash headache and speech difficulty when he got too stressed. The speech difficulty is not as big as it sounds, as it only makes him forget specific words. Lance usually work around it by describing the word or miming it out instead.

The more severe one is the headaches as sometimes it can make him dizzy and lost balance. The doctor said it might disappear with time or it might not, as side effects of head trauma depend on person to person.

The first day Lance go back to school everyone wants to come along. Honestly, Shiro wants to just skip the day and sit in the back of Lance’s class just to make sure the brunette will be fine.

He nearly did but Lance talks him out of it saying if he did he won’t talk to him the whole day. After having Lance back in his life he’s not willing to go back to them not talking ever again. Keith, Pidge, and Hunk assure him -actually they assure everybody- that they’ll take good care of him. At least him getting put in the same class as Hunk had eased some of their tension.

The first day went well. Lance came home smiling as he talked excitedly about his new class and how welcoming they are.

The second day went by without a hitch.

The problem comes on the third day when his parents got called in to school as Keith got into a fight with another boy. Actually, it’s more of a one-sided pummeling than a fight since Keith is unscathed while the other side has to be sent to the hospital for stitches. Keith got suspend for 3 days and a long lecture from both their parents.

During the time the lectures were going on in his house Shiro, along with Hunk, Pidge and Matt gather in Lance’s room.

“So what happens?” Matt prod at his sister’s side

“It’s my fault” Lance mumbled from his bed and Pidge quickly shot him a glare, “no it’s not. If that dickhead O’Connor kept his mouth to himself he might still have two working eyes instead of one.”

“Wait what happen to his eye?”

“Keith punch one of them. I don’t think he can use it for a while.” The nonchalant, bordering on cruel, way Hunk address the subject show how much the incident anger him. In a twisted way, O’Connor was better off getting bash by Keith. Gentle as he is you don’t want to anger the Hawaiian.

“What did he say?” Shiro narrow his eyes

“That pile of shit was always a bully, thinking he’s better than everyone when in reality he just a stupid loser that will never amount to anything when he finishes school.” There’s so much malice in the girl’s voice that made even her own brother shrink away from her.

“He’d been eyeing Lance since day one. Hunk and Keith were always around so he never comes close. But today he got us by the locker when Hunk hung back to talk to the teacher and Keith went back to get his phone he dropped in class.

“He came up and start harassing us. _Lance was so stressed he can’t even speak_. I don’t want him to have a headache so I try to get us away. The bastard has the nerve to call Lance a coward that he needs to have a girl fight for him.”

The Cuban flinch.

“YOU’RE NOT A COWARD, LANCE!” Pidge bellow as Hunk wraps his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “When you fell down because the headache was too much… _when he starts laughing_.” Hunk knuckles were white and Pidge had to take a moment to compose herself.

“If Keith hadn’t come then _, I_ would be the one punching his face in.”       

“Then it’s a good thing I did. Wouldn’t want you to ruin your good record.” Keith was by the door giving them an easy smile. It drops when he look in Lance’s direction and he makes a beeline for the bed.

“Hey. How’s your headache?” he asks as he plops down beside the brunette. Lance didn’t answer him as he looks down at his lap sadly.

“I’m sorry, Keith”

 _“Don’t”_ the half Japanese growl out before the sentence even ended.

“You did nothing wrong. That bastard decides to harass you on his own volition. I decide to hit him for it. None of this was your fault.” Lance still didn’t look convinced.

“Lance, do you know how we feel when we saw you on the floor?” Hunk speaks up, arms still around lithe shoulder. “We feel helpless because, no matter how much we wish, we couldn’t help you. We want to make whoever it is that hurt you pay. You’ve been through so much, that ignorant dick have no right to criticize you.”

“I would do it again,” Keith said seriously.

Pidge had crawl towards the bed to place a reassuring hand on the Cuban’s lap.

Lance look at each of his friends and slowly break into a smile. He leans back into Hunk’s chest, cover Pidge’s hand on his lap with his own and hold onto Keith’s hand with another. “I love you guys.”

.

.

.

It’s decided that night that Lance will not go back to school and will be taking online courses instead.

“That’s not going to be the last time, Keith. I can’t have one of you suspended every time someone was mean to me.” Keith went to argue but stopped and brighten.

“Hey, since I have three free days now, we can play Mario cart and pig out all day.”

“Sweet!”   

“No fair! You should’ve let me beat him up instead!” Pidge fumed and Hunk laugh heartedly beside her.

\----------------------------------------------------

It can only be peaceful for so long before Keith’s back to pestering Shiro to tell Lance’s his feelings.

“I know you didn’t stop liking him. It’s all over your face.”

Yes dear brother, you are absolutely correct. He didn’t stop liking Lance, on the contrary, he like Lance even more now. If he can’t tell Lance then, then how, pray tell, will he be able to tell Lance now.

He found Keith typing furiously on his phone more than once and, to his dismay, know that ‘The Elephant’ is back and active again.

“Just tell him” Keith growl at his brother. Keith is so tired. He’s tired of feeling helpless, of feeling frustrated. He’s so tired of these two idiots beating around the bush. If Shiro is not going to do anything about it that he’ll take the matter into his own hand. Whatever that is.

Keith was glaring at him so hard Shiro decides to evacuate the house.

He should have knocked but his mind was occupied with Keith’s words he stepped into Lance’s room without permission.

Lance was in the middle of changing, his shirt bunched around his shoulder. Shiro spluttered out his apology but before he can turn away he caught glimpse of what’s underneath.

His face numbed and Lance quickly pulls down the clothing trying to hide it.

He strides forward. His mind blanks as he takes hold of Lance’s shirt and tries to lift it up against the other’s protest. The Cuban lost his footing and both of them tumble onto the bed, Lance beneath him, his shirt lifts up to reveal a series of long-faded lines littering his torso.

“Don’t” Lance ground out, his face contorts painfully as he tried to think up the word he wants to say. He shook his head and plead with his eyes when words failed him.

But Shiro didn’t see any of it. All he sees are the scars and the face of that man. Shiro imagines himself straggling him, holding him down and make him feel all the pain he put Lance through. But that thought dissipates when he caught sight of Lance’s tears. Covering his face with his arms in shame as he tries to curl his body away from Shiro’s prying eyes.

His eyes traced every cut that littered the brunette’s body as sobs bubbled out of his throat. He knows there’re scars on Lance’s body, but knowing and seeing is two different things. Seeing all of them now, how much there is and how old some of them are…it makes Shiro hate himself.

Because it shows that while he was enjoying his life with his friends and family, Lance was suffering. Lance who’s always smiling and making everyone feels better just by being there was enduring everything all alone without Shiro’s knowledge.

“Shiro” He felt Lance’s hands came up to cradle his face, thumbs brushing away his tears he didn’t know had fallen.

“I’m so sorry, Lance.” He buried his face into the other’s shoulder and cling on with desperation, “It’s all my fault. You shouldn’t have stayed.”

Lance envelop him in a hug and laid his chin on top his head, “I wanted to. It’s not your fault. As I said, I’ll do it again if I have to. I missed you too much.”

Shiro tightens his hold possessively. If only Lance knows the extent of his feeling will he still hold Shiro like this?

“This is why I don’t want anyone to see. Because I know how everyone will react, not to mention…” the brunette trailed off and Shiro lifts his head up to look into deep blue eyes. Lance bit his lips as he fights against his blank mind and insecurities.

“It’s…ugly”

 _“No, it’s not!”_ Shiro retort immediately, mad that Lance can even think that about himself.

“You are fine.” He repeats the words the brunette told him during his venerable moment so long ago. “You have scars. Who cares. You’re mine. You’re ours. And if anyone dares look at you the wrong way, they’ll have to answer to all of us. We love you so much Lance, please don’t say something like that again.” He tucks a strand of loose hair behind the other’s ear.

Lance smiled at him through his tears, so sweet and loving it quell away all of Shiro’s fear.

He closes the distance between their lips, slowly to give Lance time to pull away. He didn’t and met Shiro halfway. Their lips met in a slow soft kiss. Sweet and full of longing it left Shiro breathless. He swoops in for another and another, trying to make up for all the years apart.

Lance never push away, always welcoming, and Shiro pours all his love for the man before him into his kisses.

He marched into Keith’s room with a purpose and snatch the phone out from his brother’s hand. Opening up the chat he types into the group.

_‘This is Shiro. I need your help.’_

\-----------------------------------------------

The next few days were hectic and Shiro’s nerve was on the brink of snapping. He wants everything to be perfect.

Everybody had pitched in to help, all waiting for this moment too.

Mr. McClain had even called in an old friend to secure him the place. Shiro must have spent all his life savings on this but he didn’t care. He knows it’ll be worth it. Lance is worth it.

The day finally came and Mrs. McClain, according to the plan, takes Lance out for shopping early in the morning.

Everything went into gear the moment the car went out of sight. Vans after vans pulled up to the McClain house and after making sure that everything is going great Shiro retreat to his room to get ready.

.

.

.

Lance feel like something is happening but he didn’t know what. His mum looks so happy as she flints between different clothing store saying she wants to find him the perfect outfit. Rosa insists he get a blow dry and even Mia suggest a facial. All of them seems to be thrumming with so mysterious energy. He declines the facial and the blow dry but the outfit they picked out for him is nice so his didn’t mind.

It’s still weird that they insist he put it on right away.

He knows his hunch was right when he saw a white tent assemble on their front lawn. It’s huge and Lance doesn’t know if it’s safe to enter or not. His family wants him to go in though.

When he lifts up the tent flap he was not ready for the scene before him.

Inside are decorated from top to bottom with bright yellow roses and among the floral stood Shiro in a pure white suit. In his arms is a large bouquet of yellow roses.

His heart thumps noisily in his chest as the handsome man walks towards him, eyes shining with something akin to love. Lance expect him to drop to one knee like a scene in all those romantic movies. The thought terrifies him.

But the man didn’t.

Instead, his stops in front of Lance as hold out the bouquet which Lance took dumbly. Eyes still wide, never leaving the other’s face.

He must look like something because suddenly Shiro’s serious face break and dissolved into laughter.

“Relax, Lance. I’m not going to ask you to marry me.” He giggled, brushing away his tears.

“Oh, thank god,” the brunette exclaim and fall into the older man’s waiting arms, “you had me there for a second. Don’t misunderstand, I would love too, but not right now.”

Shiro hummed in agreement, holding onto lithe waist as he rests his chin on soft brown hair. “How about after I finish college and get a stable job I’ll take you out by the ocean. We’ll be in our normal clothes, holding hands, just taking our time walking along the beach. When the sun started to set I’ll get down on one knee and ask you if you want to spend the rest of our life together.”

Lance move his head out from under him and look into his eyes with a soft smile. “And?”

“You’ll say yes” he replies “and we’ll have a small ceremony, just immediate family, and close friends. We’ll adopt a kid or two and let’s not forget the dogs. We’ll have so many dogs.” Lance laughs happily and Shiro plucks out a rose to tuck it behind Lance’s ear.

The picture so beautiful he couldn’t help pressing a kiss to the brunette’s temple.

“Sounds perfect” Lance whispered out, his heart so full he could burst.

He looks around and couldn’t help asking, “Don’t get me wrong. All of this is really sweet and I appreciate the length you go through to ask me to be your boyfriend. Even though you could have done so all those years ago at the aquarium.”

Shiro stares down at him in horror and Lance stick out his tongue, “I’m not stupid, Shiro.”

Shiro smile sheepishly.

“But why here? Why yellow? Usually, people go with red.”

“Because this is the first place I met you. And as for yellow. It reminds me of you. Bright and golden like how you shine under the sunlight the first time I saw you. So warm and exuberant, bringing joy into my life. How strong and powerful you are. And also because you’re my best friend. There's no one who suited this flower more than you.”

He would have gone on if a loud sniff didn’t interrupt his line of though.

Both of them turn toward the source of the sound and saw their friends peaking in through the flap.

“Hunk, you blow our cover” Pidge quip

“But it’s so beautiful” Hunk sniff

“It’s over. Lance accepted” Keith announce and suddenly every flap around the tent open up revealing the happy faces of their family. Roses spill out over the lawn amidst the cheer and well wishes.

Out of nowhere, the twin carries in chairs and a barbeque grill. Mr. McClain appeared with a bag of coal and Mrs. McClain help him start the fire. In a flash, the scene transforms from a romantic private confession booth to an open party. Mia and Matt gather up all the roses and put them into all the vases they could find.

The remainder will be given out to all the guest. Lance kept a few of them to press for later keeping.

Throughout the evening all comments and teasing were aimed at the new couple. They happily take all of it, face flushed with embarrassment and exhilaration.

When nightfall and the group decide to move inside.

Lance lace both of their hands together as they hung back.

“I want our wedding to be decorated with yellow roses. Because as much as it reminds you of me, it reminds me of you too. I still stand true to what I told you all those years ago. I like you the most, you’re my No.1 friend Shiro.”

Shiro pulled Lance close to nuzzle against his cheek. The brunette fits into his arms perfectly.

“Also, our first dog is going to be a golden retriever and we’re naming her Rosie.”

Shiro laugh at all the demands but know full-well he’ll do everything in his power to make it happen, “anything else You Highness?” he teased

“Just one more” Lance lean up and circle his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling himself up close to whisper in his ears, “never let go of me.”

That, Shiro thought as he dips down for a kiss, he’s more than happy to comply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for anyone who hope for a long drawn out confession. After all the things both of them goes through that should be what happen. Believe it or not that’s what I want too but both of them have different opinion on how they want things to go. I think it’s because they have this deep connection that, even without saying I love you, they can still get their feelings across. Also, I don’t know, I think it’s sweeter that they can laugh about the situation and at ease talking about their future together.
> 
> THis might seems narcissistic but I want to say how much I love my OCs. Especially Lance’s sibling. I have a vague outline of them when I start but I’ve come to really like them at the end of the story. I will definitely use them again in the future.
> 
> But anyway, I enjoy writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it too ^^


End file.
